


MCYT Drabbles (ON HOLD)

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Adopted Toby Smith | Tubbo, Adoptive Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Angst, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fox Hybrid Floris | Fundy, Gen, Good Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Good Older Sibling Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Good Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Good Parent Wilbur Soot, Good Sibling Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Gremlin TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Heavy Angst, Hurt Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, Hybrid Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Kid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Kid TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Long-Haired Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Major Character Injury, Major Illness, Mentioned Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Niki | Nihachu, Minor Character Death, Minor Injuries, Near Death Experiences, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Phil Watson Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Phil Watson centric, Phil Watson-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Philza Angst, Philza-centric, Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Platonic Relationships, Protective Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Toby Smith | Tubbo, Protective TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Wilbur Soot, Rain Drabbles, Rain Works, Serious Injuries, Sick Character, Sickfic, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Supportive Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Supportive Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, The Voices in Dave | Technoblade’s Head, They/Them Pronouns for Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Twins Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Winged Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Younger Sibling Toby Smith | Tubbo, no beta read we die like tubbo in the festival
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:33:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 21,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28248441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: a whole bunch of drabbles about the crazy world of the MCYT that i found about a month ago and now i’m obsessed :)also, my name's Rain! :DD (they/them pronouns)btw, i've created my own tags! "Rain Drabbles" and "Rain Works"!for fan art, use the tag #rainymoonbows on insta!most of these will be Philza, Dream or SBI centric-i am a sucker for angst, so expect a lot of feelspersonas only, no real peoplethere may be AUs as well, they will be specifiedsome may not follow the lore of the Dream SMP roleplay, if not or so, it will be statedTWs will be put in each chapter depending on what will be in themi may accept request, but i don't make promisesif there are request, i can write anything, but smut, relationships, rape, sexual assault, abuse and so onbe mindful if i see any Phil or Dream angst request, those may be the first ones i do because again, i am an angst lover xDhope y'all like this, it'll be my first times writing with these people, and i hope i do it wellcriticism is highly appreciated and recommended, i’d like to get better at writing them♡join ourdiscord!
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Clay | Dream, Alexis | Quackity & Darryl Noveschosch, Alexis | Quackity & GeorgeNotFound, Alexis | Quackity & Sapnap, Alexis | Quackity & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Alexis | Quackity & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Alexis | Quackity & TommyInnit, Alexis | Quackity & Wilbur Soot, Clay | Dream & Darryl Noveschosch, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Clay | Dream & Wilbur Soot, Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Ranboo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Wilbur Soot, Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & Phil Watson, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Zak Ahmed & Alexis | Quackity, Zak Ahmed & Clay | Dream, Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch, Zak Ahmed & GeorgeNotFound, Zak Ahmed & Sapnap, Zak Ahmed & Technoblade, Zak Ahmed & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Zak Ahmed & TommyInnit
Comments: 153
Kudos: 569
Collections: Anonymous





	1. start

in here will be a list of all the drabbles i will write! i’ll write down the titles along with the TWs if there are any!

1 . soldier, poet, king - no TW, fluff, Tommy sings what do you know

2 . soldier, poet, king pt2 - no TW, fluff, SBI+Tubbo family, more singing

3 . you were beautiful (and vulnerable) - TW, Philza angst, character death (random bitch), blood and injuries, angst, talk about death and murder, fluff, SBI family

4 . i think i’m running out of time (i need a miracle) - TW, Dream angst, blood and injuries, character death (random bitches), pyromania (just Sappitus Nappitus), dreamteam fluff)

5 . i’m gonna shoot you right down (right off of your feet) - TW, Philza angst, character death (some random bitches again), cauterization, arrowhead removal, broken wing, blood and injury, infection, explosion, SBI family fluff, possibility of a part two

6 . these wounds don’t seem to heal (this pain is just too real) - TW, Dream angst, poisoned, blood, cliffhanger

7 . i gave you all my energy (and i took away your pain) - TW, Philza angst, self sacrifice, cut off wings, public humiliation, hurt/no comfort, possibility of a part two

8 . it was a big big world (but we thought we were bigger) - no TW, fluff, kid!Philza AU

9 . i've put my trust in you (pushed as far as i can go) - TW, Tubbo angst, villain DreamTeam, near drowning, blood and injury, slight fire, SBI + Tubbo fluff

10 . if everyone cared (and nobody cried) - TW, Philza angst, SBI argument, panic attack, SBI fluff

11 . these wounds won’t seem to heal (this pain is just too real) pt2 - no TW, DreamTeam fluff

12 . cursing my name (wishing i stayed) - TW, SBI angst, dead Philza, blood and injuries, descriptions of death, grieving, crying, fluff

13 . A/N


	2. soldier, poet, king

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Say, Tomathy - “
> 
> “Don’t call me that, Big D.”
> 
> “Why'd you bring that silly guitar?”
> 
> or, Tommy sings about his family in the presence of his friends  
> also he's got Wilbur's guitar but it's fine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no TWs  
> fluff  
> Tommy can sing apparently

Tommy had set up a whole campfire for his friends. The fire let out popping noises as they all settled around, chatting and joking around about whatever crossed their minds. Sadly, Technoblade, Wilbur and Philza could not attend the little party, since something had come up and forced them to leave for a few days.

Even though most of his friends were aware of his family, Tommy adored talking about them. Whether he wanted to admit it or not, he always admired Techno, always enjoyed Wil’s music and craved Phil’s affection.

“Say, Tomathy - “

“Don’t call me that, Big D.”

“Why'd you bring that silly guitar?”

“Oh, nothin’ special.”

“Come on, Big Man!” Tubbo cheered, giving a warm smile to his best friend. He gently nudged the blonde with his elbow, inviting him to share the song he had.

With a sigh, Tommy grabbed the guitar that rested behind him, pulling it over and grabbing the handle while resting his other hand on the cords. He made sure they were all in tune, flicked the cords to test them before he made himself comfortable on his seat.

After clearing his throat and straightening his back, he started playing the nice and happy tune, causing some of the fellow men to nod to the beat. When a few seconds passed, Tommy took a breath before starting to sing.

_“There will come a soldier  
Who carries a mighty sword  
He will tear your city down  
Oh lei, oh lai, oh lord  
Oh lei, oh lai, oh lei, oh lord  
He will tear your city down  
Oh lei, oh lai, oh lord”_

Instantly, they all knew who the first person was. The thought of the pig hybrid holding said mighty sword was shared by everyone present, and most of them smiled warmly.

_“There will come a poet  
Whose weapon is his words  
He will slay you with his tongue  
Oh lei, oh lai, oh lord  
Oh lei, oh lai, oh lei, oh lord  
He will slay you with his tongue  
Oh lei, oh lai, oh lord”_

Wilbur Soot with his natural talent at singing, and speaking in general. They all could imagine the brunette with his guitar, humming one of his songs as the sun rose before him, playing his guitar to create a beautiful harmony.

_“There will come a ruler  
Whose brow is laid in thorn  
Smeared with oil like David’s boy  
Oh lei, oh lai, oh lord”_

All people present joined in, harmonizing and creating a wonderful between them as they sang along with Tommy.

_“Oh lei, oh lai, oh lei, oh lord  
Smeared with oil like David’s boy  
Oh lei, oh lai, oh lord  
Oh lei, oh lai, oh lei oh, lord  
He will tear your city down, oh lei, oh lai…  
Oh…”_

Philza, the one and only, the one who never dies, the loving father, friend, acquaintance, anything you wanted. The winged man everyone could count on. They all instantly picture him, his usual clothing with the same bucket hat he constantly wore.

“That was awesome!” Tubbo beamed, eyes sparkling as he stared at Tommy, who looked away from his as his cheeks flushed a darker color.

“I’ll be honest, that wasn’t half as bad as I’d thought it would be.” Dream crossed his arms over his chest, and everyone could hear the grin in his voice behind his white mask.

“Shut up, bitchface.” The blond muttered, holding the guitar close to him. Of course, he used Wilbur’s guitar. He knew the brunette wouldn’t mind.  
Hopefully.

“Sing us another one!”

With a roll of his eyes, Tommy smiled at his best friend, before he took hold of the guitar again and started playing another tune, causing everyone to grin in joy as the fire continued to shine in the middle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspired but the song "soldier, poet, king" by The Oh Hellos!  
> here's the song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pftwFnXNfkk
> 
> although, I do believe the tone of it would be more similar to Anna's cover!  
> here's said cover: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-d4fDO6Q04k
> 
> hope you enjoyed!  
> ♡
> 
> join our [discord](https://discord.gg/kYh5hBR3V5)!


	3. soldier, poet, king pt2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Mind singing the song again?” Wilbur spoke up, brown eyes looking at his soup dancing around in his bowl.
> 
> Tommy’s wide eyes turned to his brother, brows risen in surprise at the request.
> 
> or, the fam wants to hear the song  
> Wilbur’s cool with Tommy handling his guitar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no TWs  
> fluff  
> SBI+Tubbo family

A whole day went by after the little party was done, all the three family members finally returned. As expected, they brought back some cool stuff, such as a few enderpearls, some bones, wool of different colors, and one totem of undying, which Tommy nearly stole. Had it not been for Philza taking away the precious item, the child would’ve probably run off with it.

“You played with my guitar?!” Wilbur exclaimed, looking over his instrument in clear worry.

The dramatic scene his older brother was playing caused the blond to roll his eyes, putting a hand on his hip.

“I just borrowed it, Wil! Nothin’s wrong with it!”

“You could’ve damaged it, you gremlin child!”

“Boys.” Phil gently warned, watching as the soup boiled over the stove.

Technoblade had simply been watching from his spot by the table, not really minding the argument between his younger brothers. He was sure the “bee boy” was soon to come down from his room.Just as he had thought, he heard footsteps coming down the stairs and watching as the boy walked with a smile, a few bees flying around him.  
They had all gotten used to the insects coming inside the house now.

“Hi guys!”

“Hey, Tubbo.” Techno greeted from his place with a wave, a small smile on his face.

“How are we all doing?”

“About to eat some nice soup. How about you lads take a seat?” Phil smiled as he moved the pot off of the fire, preparing five bowls for each member of the family.

After a bit more bickering, the two brothers finally went over to settle at the table.

As they started eating, Philza could see how unfocused Wilbur seemed, how he barely ate and instead stared at the food.

“Wilbur.” He started and said child turned to look at him. The other brothers also turned to their father, before their attention fell on Wilbur. “Is something the matter?”

“Tommy took my guitar.”

“I said I borrowed your shit!”

“Right, you two sort your shit out now, or I’ll do it for you. Wilbur, you start.” The winged man frowned at his sons, who both flinched at the authoritative tone of their father.

A silence settled in the dining room, causing both Technoblade and Tubbo to share concerned looks. Philza, however, kept his glare on both of his sons, waiting for the brunette to start talking. Finally, the musician huffed, crossing his arms as he looked away.

“I wanna know what Tommy sang.”

“What?” Tommy exclaimed in surprise, blue eyes widening at the sudden confession.

“I said, I wanna know what you sang with my guitar. Is the gremlin deaf?”

“You bitch - “

“Lads, settle down. Tommy, your turn.” The father’s voice softened, and a smile actually made its appearance on his face.

“Why do you wanna know what I chanted? Weren’t you the one wanting to hurl me out of the house for touching your precious banjo?”

“It’s a guitar, Tommy.”

“Same shit!”

“I’d like to see you get hit with a banjo.” Techno added, causing Tubbo to let out a giggle.

Philza shook his head, sighing before turning to Tommy.

“How about you tell us about the song you sang?”

“It’s nothin’ special. Just silly stories.” The blond shrugged, grabbing his spoon to continue eating. Wilbur and Philza followed suit, although the man with the wings stared at his son with a smile.

“Stories of?”

“Stuff.” Was all the child replied, taking a sip of his food. He grimaced slightly, sticking out his tongue in disgust. “Why’d you put fuckin’ tomatoes in this?”

“Changing the subject won’t get you out of this one, mate. You like tomatoes in your soup.”

Sometimes he cursed the fact Philza knew every little detail about each of his children, nothing could get past him. Seeing as the father still wore the same smile, Tommy started to wonder if the man didn’t already know what the song was actually about.

“I told stories.” Tommy took another sip. “About you guys.”

“He did!” Tubbo chimed in, smiling widely at Philza who returned the grin.

“I will smack you, bitchboy!”

“Mind singing the song again?” Wilbur spoke up, brown eyes looking at his soup dancing around in his bowl.

Tommy’s wide eyes turned to his brother, brows risen in surprise at the request.

“I call lazy night.” Technoblade added as he got up from his seat, taking his bowl and walking over to the sink.

“But, I don’t - “

“You can use my guitar.”

The blond looked at his brother, eyes softening as they stared at each other.

“Really?”

“But _only_ for tonight.”

As expected, Tubbo whooped, following the pig hybrid and bringing his own bowl to the sink, before the both of them made their way to the living room.

When the three remaining members were finished, they all headed to the living room, all taking a seat and making themselves comfortable.

The moment Wilbur handed his precious instrument to Tommy, the younger brother looked at him in surprise.

“Go on then. You’ve got your chance, don’t make me regret it.”

With a grin, Tommy placed the guitar in his hold, made sure the cords were in tune, tested them a few times before taking a breath and began telling the little tales of his family once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a little continuation of the last fic!  
> after this, will come some nice angst!
> 
> again, inspired by the song by The Oh Hellos!  
> right here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pftwFnXNfkk
> 
> mostly prefer Anna’s version, but both are amazing!  
> Anna’s cover: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-d4fDO6Q04k
> 
> hope you all enjoyed!  
> ♡
> 
> join our [discord](https://discord.gg/kYh5hBR3V5)!


	4. you were beautiful (and vulnerable)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “How long was I out?”
> 
> “The whole evening.”
> 
> “Did anything happen?”
> 
> “Other than Tommy being an annoying prick? No.”
> 
> “Hey!”
> 
> or, Philza gets in trouble and Techno ain’t too happy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TWs  
> character death (just some random bitch)  
> blood and injuries  
> angst  
> talk about death and murder  
> Philza angst  
> fluff  
> SBI family

The apocalypse had been declared several years ago, only, it never happened. Somehow, the three demonic forces never went through with their plan to destroy all life. From the stories people told, some guy with a bucket hat had gone around and took in each of the children, raising them as his own. Of course, everyone kept saying how the man must’ve been crazy, or that he must’ve died long ago.

Although, Philza never lost hope that the three boys could be able to live normally, as he did.

The first child, Technoblade, was found in some hole, in a village situated in the Nether. The people hadn’t been able to kill the infant. He took the half piglin with him, raised him before searching for the second child. Once he knew the next force was most likely born, he immediately started searching. Luckily, he found the brunette, named Wilbur. Wilbur Soot. He did the same as when he found Technoblade. The winged man took the child and flew off, now raising two forces of “evil and destruction.” Finally, he heard of the third child and managed to find him before all of those hunters. Tommy, Tommy Innit was his name. Compared to the two other beings, the blond was more fierce, more of a - gremlin, as Wilbur would call him.

He raised the three children, giving them all his time, affection and comfort. With all of the love he gave them, the three “demons” never got violent, never threatened to destroy life as they knew it. Sure, there were times when Techno would have trouble containing himself, or when Tommy couldn’t hold back the want to bash someone’s skull in, or when Wilbur just wished he could make some people disappear; however Philza was always there for them, calming them down and making sure they wouldn’t do anything rash.

One thing he noticed, and he knew would never go away.  
His sons were very protective of him.

The day he discovered how much his kids could see red when he’d be in trouble was when he encountered one of those hunters. One of the people who wanted to end his children’s lives.

It wasn’t a secret, everyone knew Phil was the one taking in the three dangerous forces, and, of course, several people hated him for it. In their eyes, the children needed to be killed so the world could be protected from their destructive powers. In Philza’s eyes, all he saw was three loving sons he was determined to care for.

His three sons were fully grown, and he was surprised to notice Technoblade had gotten bigger. In fact, the pig was taller and larger than him. Not that he minded.

Both of them had gone out to get some resources for tonight’s dinner, needing to warm up from the freezing winter. Tommy demanded some mushroom soup, but the type of mushroom he had asked for were a few miles away from the house. Wilbur was set to be in charge of the house during Phil and Techno’s absence.

To cover more ground, the man with the bucket had told his son they would split up. He trusted Technoblade, he knew he could defend himself. Not only that, but his size was sure to scare away whoever wanted to fight him. If they were to be compared, the pig was nearly two feet taller than his father. His tusks had also gotten larger, giving him a more menacing look.

Philza knew how to fight and defend himself quite well, so he didn’t truly worry about his well-being. He was just harvesting some mushrooms, nothing dangerous about that.

He picked the ingredients, making sure to pick the right ones so as to not poison one of his sons or himself. Though he knew Tommy couldn’t get poisoned, neither could his two other sons either. They were all immune to most poisonous things, compared to Phil, who still remained a full mortal.

Once he was happy with the amount he had, he continued forward, looking for more potential foods to incorporate into the soup for more flavor and color. He always enjoyed making sure his children had full bellies, even if he knew they didn’t always demand it. Whatever Phil gave, they took gratefully, always thanking their father and making sure to repay him one way or another.

As he walked, he looked at the spruce trees and smiled, reminding himself of the time he cut down one of those trees to make Wilbur his own guitar to play with. The kid never let go of the instrument since.

The snow gently fell around him, slightly covering his hat with a thin sheet of frost as he continued onward. The tips of his golden hair slowly started to get wet due to the snow, but he paid no mind to it.

Surprisingly, he found a bush covered with berries, which he didn’t expect to find in the middle of winter. From the looks of it, they seemed to be good berries. He approached the bush and knelt down, picking some and checking if they were safe to eat. With his knowledge, he could often determine what was safe and what was not. So he took the berries, and he was sure Wilbur would love those.

When he got up, he could feel a pit in his stomach, causing him to frown in concern. Was Techno okay? Was his other sons alright as well? Why was he so anxious all of a sudden? Was something happening? Perhaps he should get back to Technoblade and head home early.

His wings fluttered, shaking away the snow and water before they extended to their limit, the feathers stretching away from the muscles. Once he secured his bag, he flapped a few times before taking flight.

The man barely made it over the trees, before he felt something wrap around him.

“What - “ He just managed to see the familiar string of a fishing rod before he got yanked back towards the ground, yelping at the sudden force.

Philza collided hard against the ground, groaning when he accidentally landed in one of his wings. Luckily, from the slight amount of pain, he was sure it wasn’t broken. Snow flew around him, clouding his vision as he tried to see who just threw him to the ground. Once the snow cleared, a man stood next to the bush, hood and mask on his as his dark brown eyes stared down at the winged latter.

He winced when the fishing rod was pulled back, pulling out the needle which dub itself into his arm. It did little damage. With slow movements, he picked himself off of the ground, gritting his teeth at the pain shooting through his wing.

“What seems to be the problem, mate?” He asked, a friendly smile on his face as he brushed away the snow from his clothes. From the corner of his eyes, he saw the bag and could see the stains come through, which meant the berries and mushrooms had been crushed. “You kinda made me lose some stuff, there.”

“I’m sure you can get yourself some more later.”

“Well, they were for my sons. I was supposed to use them tonight.”

“Those “sons” of yours. Why didn’t you get rid of them?”

Philza widened his eyes at the question. Another man, again, for his children. It wasn’t new, he wasn’t the first one.

“Alright, listen, buddy. My kids aren’t dangerous. They’re pretty docile actually - “

“You have to kill them. They’ll destroy us all.”

“I’m not hurting my sons. You aren’t the first guy coming to me, asking to get rid of them. I’m not letting that happen. Good day.” He shot a deadly glare at the man, before he reached from his bag.

He heard a sigh and some shuffling, and before he got time to turn back, he saw a familiar object being thrown. A splash potion.

_Oh no._

The purple liquid caused shivers to run up his spine, and he had no time to move away before it broke by his feet, releasing the effect of the potion.

Harming.

Instantly, the pain spread across his body as the cloud enveloped him. He didn’t have time to pull out his weapon and he fell to his knees, hacking and groaning at the agony. This wasn’t a mere splash potion of harming, it had been reinforced to cause greater and longer damage. The smell filled his nose and he couldn’t help but cough, shoulders shaking as he tried to pull himself up again.

When trying to get on his feet, a knee collided with his stomach, sending him back into the ground. Of course, the guy had to drink a potion of strength.

 _Coward._ He thought, grunting as he picked himself off of the ground, remaining on his knees. If the man went as far as having to bring a strength potion, even if Phil was already down, then it meant he was afraid of him. People did say Philza wasn’t afraid to defend his kids, so it didn’t quite surprise him as much.

“I’m not here to make friends. Those monsters need to be eradicated before they kill us all.”

“They aren’t monsters.” Phil growled, holding his side as the pain intensified. “If you keep treating them like this, then they will become what you fear most.”

“Explain to me how vicious creatures like them are capable of peace. Last I heard, that pig of yours tried to attack an innocent child.”

“He absolutely did not!” He pulled back when a sword was unsheathed and directed at his head.

“Careful, old man. I’m the one holding the sword here.”

“ _You’re a fucking prick._ ” The winged man spat out, wincing at the ache of his wings. If he was right, the man was surely alone, which meant Techno was safe, which also meant his other sons were safe as well. At least, that was that.

“Tell me where they are. I’ll get this over with.”

“Over my dead body, mate. I’m not giving away my sons.”

“I didn’t ask.” Pulling out yet another splash potion, he threw it to Phil, watching it break and affect him once again. He eyed as Philza cried out, nearly collapsing at the pain, which doubled in intensity. “Tell me where the demons are, and maybe I’ll spare your life.”

With his already blurry vision, the father made out yet another splash potion in the man’s hand. How many of those did he have? At this rate, he wouldn’t be able to heal from the damage.

“I’m doing for everyone. In fact, I’m doing this for you more than anyone here. You won’t have to put up with them anymore.”

“I care for my kids.” Phil croaked out, attempting to even out his breathing as his limbs weakened.

“They aren’t kids. They’re monsters.”

Yet another splash and his vision started to be blocked by black spots. At this point, he was on the ground, barely able to keep himself up with his arms.

He didn’t know if he’d make it out of this one, so he settled on remembering the nice memories he had with his sons. How Techno’s eyes glimmered in awe when he first saw the blue sky, how Wilbur beamed when he received his first guitar and how Tommy practically devoured his first bowl of mushroom soup. The way Techno’s hand would lock in his hair, the nights Wilbur sometimes sang them all to sleep and the days Tommy enjoyed playing silly games with him. The times they could all cuddle together, huddled into one another as they gave into a deep slumber.

Monsters, people called them.

To him, they were children in need of love. His children. His sons.

“No matter. I can always find them without you.”

Philza’s heart ached at the thought of people hurting his sons, but also fueled him with rage. Had it not been for the harming potions, he would’ve launched himself at the man to stop him, just keep him from getting to his children. He didn’t flinch when he heard the sword be swung and closed his eyes as he waited for the blow.

When it never came, he thought about giving into the pain, only to feel the energy around them change. Menacing, threatening, but mostly protective and angry.  
Phil weakly looked at the man and saw the terror in his eyes, before he looked behind him, the sun covered from the beast standing above him. His tired eyes managed to make out the familiar tusks and ears, and he knew his son was in his pig form.

“S..stand back, Blood God!”

The words were faint in his ears, as the harming potion continued to take effect on the father, weakening him by the second. He managed to hear another sword getting pulled out of its scabbard and a crossbow getting loaded.

“T..Techno…” Phil’s voice was barely a whisper, and he didn’t even flinch either when the blade was lifted in front of him, protecting him for potential danger. He was sure the voices in his son’s head were ballistic. From what he had learned, they could go from simply wanting to hurt someone to straight up demanding blood and gore.

The pig hybrid looked down at his father, white eyes filled with worry when their gazes locked. When he felt the harming energy around, he lifted his head to the culprit, teeth bared as he frowned menacingly. The voices screamed, nearly thrashing in his mind and ordering blood to be spilled.

_Phil. Philza. Hurt, e, e, e. Dad. Dad. Hurt, e, e. Blood. God, a, a. Blood for the Blood God. Kill. Kill. Kill, e, e, e, a, a._

When like this, he was quiet, only seeing red as he shot daggers with his eyes at the foe before him. The man in question was shaking, fear written all over his face as he couldn’t look away from the monster. He raised his arms bearing the crossbow, which was loaded with fireworks.

“Blood for the Blood God.” Was all he let out before he fired, the man getting hit straight in the chest. The explosion was loud and he knew the man died instantly, as his body simply flopped on the ground with a thud.

The voices in his mind dimmed down, cheering at the death, before he turned to his father in a hurry. His vision was no longer red, instead, all he saw was his beloved family member on the ground, hurting and weakened. He dropped both of his weapons and knelt in front of Phil, helping him sit up.

“ _Phil_ \- “ He started, scanning him up and down for more injuries. He just saw a bit of blood on his arm, but nothing serious. “Dad, are you alright?”

“Hey, Tech…” Phil smiled, tired eyes closing at the comforting touch of his son.

“Com’ere.” The pig hybrid demanded as he took his father in his arms, pulling his head against his chest. He crossed his legs and put Phil between them, cradling him as if the winged man was going to disappear.

“Voices were loud, huh, buddy..?” The father relaxed against his son’s chest, smiling as he listened to the frantic heartbeat. “Sorry for worrying ya.”

“How many potions did he use?”

“Three.. Three harming splash potions...”

Technoblade held in a growl. He was glad he had killed the man. Only, in his opinion, more blood should’ve been spilled.

_Protect. Protect. Phil. Dad. Dadza. Protect. Dad. Safe._

He sighed, hugging his father closer in hopes of bringing comfort.

“How long should they last?”

“Not sure, they were enhanced, might have to rest for a couple hours…” He remembered the soup he had to make, and he let out a huff. “I’m sorry, mushrooms are all fucked - “

“The soup can wait. I’ve gotta get you back home.”

Phil nearly felt like a child getting cradled by its parents. He felt so small in Techno’s embrace, but warm and comfortable, safe and secured. He smiled when he felt a hand go under his hat and caress his hair, knowing full well the action brought a lot of comfort to Techno.

Before he could protest, he felt himself get lifted, literally get carried by his son.

“Tech, I can walk - “

“Not a chance.”

The winged man scoffed, smiling and shaking his head as he settled and leaning against Technoblade’s chest. His eyes closed, and before he knew it, the exhaustion took over and pulled him into a world of darkness.

…

When he woke up, he found himself in the comfort of his bed, a thin sheet over him. He figured he must’ve been unconscious for a few hours, for all he felt was soreness and no longer pain. He pulled himself up, holding his side at the strain. The guy kneed him quite hard.

He was still in the same clothes he wore when going out, only his winter cape had been removed. He smiled, knowing Techno must’ve put him in bed.

After stretching his body and wings, he quickly changed, wearing more comfortable clothes before heading out of his room. When he opened his door, he heard his son bickering downstairs, and smiled as he shook his head. He made his way down the stairs, limping just slightly and wincing at the soreness of his body.

Once at the feet of the stairs, he saw both Tommy and Wilbur argue with Techno.

“Why didn’t you call us, dickhead? We could’ve all killed the son of a bitch!”

“You really think I would’ve wasted time calling you both? By the time you would’ve gotten to us, I doubt Phil would’ve been alright.” Techno crossed his arms, frowning at the hysteric blond. He was back in his human form, long braid hanging against his back. The tusks were smaller compared to when he was in his piglin form, and his red eyes were clearer, eyeballs no longer being completely white.

“You still could’ve let us know!” Wilbur scowled, eyes glaring at his older brother. “We _all_ care for dad.”

“I know we all do. But I couldn’t risk wasting another minute.”

“Dammit, I wish I could’ve sliced the mother fucker in two!”

“I think the fireworks were enough.”

All three of them turned to their winged father, who held onto the railing of the stairs for support. Their eyes instantly glimmered in relief and joy, smiles now planted on their faces.

“Dad!” Both Tommy and Wilbur cheered, rushing to meet Phil in a hug who gladly returned it.

“ _Holy shit_ , I was worried out of my mind!”

“Heya, lads.” Philza chuckled, holding both of his sons close to him in a comforting embrace. When they pulled back, he looked at Technoblade, seeing the slight hint of worry in his red eyes. With a slight limp, he approached his oldest son, who met him halfway so he couldn’t overwork himself. They met in a warm embrace, Techno nearly engulfing Phil due to his cape and size.

“I’m ok.” The father murmured, holding his son tightly against him.

Techno knew far better than everyone that Philza was one of the greatest fighters. He had learned most of his techniques thanks to him.  
Philza, the one who never dies.  
Although his father was beautiful, strong and heroic, he still remained vulnerable, which meant he couldn’t win every battle, such as this one. It scared him, to think maybe one day, Phil wouldn’t be able to come out of a fight alive and well.

“Dinner was made. Mushroom soup.”

Phil pulled back to look at his son in surprise.

“How? I thought all my mushrooms went to shit.”

“They did, but Wilbur insisted on getting new ones. And, don’t worry, we made sure they were the good ones.”

With a warm smile, all three of them helped their father to the table, letting him sit before preparing dinner. Of course, there was bickering, but otherwise, Philza was happy.

Soon enough, a bowl was put in front of him, warm soup dancing around and steam flying around. He took in a deep breath, smiling at the delicious smell of the food. When all his sons were set, they began eating, enjoying the warmth of the soup.

“Who made it?”

“Tommy. The lil’ gremlin literally wanted to punch me in the guts if we didn’t let him. I’m surprised the kitchen didn’t burn.”

“Fuck off, Wilby!”

Philza chuckled, continuing to eat his soup, until he turned to Techno.

“How long was I out?”

“The whole evening.”

“Did anything happen?”

“Other than Tommy being an annoying prick? No.”

“Hey!”

The father laughed, accompanied by Wilbur and the chuckles of the hybrid. Tommy could only scowl, only to look away with a smile on his face.

Philza, mighty and glorious, but vulnerable and fragile. All three sons took mental notes of it, and made sure that whoever was to harm Phil would get the apocalypse they feared so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> very proud of this one!  
> in fact, this was inspired by a new fanfic im completely obsessed with called [“Change fate by being aggressively nice” by sircantus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28237845/chapters/69195987)! go give them a follow!  
> love that story it’s just fhndhdnfhjd <33333
> 
> I’ll let y’all figure out what the story is about, so go check it out! ;33  
> this is just how I believe they’d all be, this is not cannon to their story!!
> 
> love me some protective sons and dad angst <333
> 
> title inspired by [rät from Penelope Scott!](%E2%80%9C)
> 
> really hope you enjoyed! ♡
> 
> join our [discord](https://discord.gg/kYh5hBR3V5)!


	5. i think i’m running out of time (i need a miracle)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time flew by so fast, it nearly scared him.
> 
> or, Dream gets ambushed, but the rest of the DreamTeam+Bad comes to the rescue  
> also he’s grounded

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TWs  
> Dream angst  
> blood and injuries  
> character death (random bitches)  
> pyromania (just Sappitus Nappitus)  
> dreamteam fluff

His throat hurt, breathing was becoming difficult and standing made his legs ache way too much. How long has he been fighting? Half an hour? An hour? Two hours? He didn’t know. Time flew by so fast, it nearly scared him.

No matter how many times he could get closer to the witches, they would constantly throw potions of harming, slowness and poison. Not only that, but they would attack him at the same time, destabilizing him to the point of no longer being able to block the strikes. It got so bad he nearly tumbled and collapsed, only to catch himself with his axe, stabbing it in the ground and holding onto it for support.

Every limb ached, breathing hurt his lungs and it felt like his mouth was on fire. Any more of this and he wouldn’t be able to keep up.

He saw from his cracked mask that one of the men approached him, raising his sword.

“Fuckin’- “ He cursed under his breath, forcing his body to move and block the attack. A grunt escaped his throat when the two weapons collided, causing soreness to flow down his arms. The masked man barely managed to halt the attack when he was kicked back, falling on his side with a thud.

Dream panted against the ground, chest moving up and down quickly as he could nearly hear his heartbeat in his eardrums. His axe dropped next to him, the blade glimmering under the sunlight. Due to the fall, his mask nearly slid off his face, now barely holding and leaving his mouth exposed. With his green eyes closed, he could hear the foes surround him, hear them talk and snicker.

He grunted and he slowly pulled himself off, barely able to hold himself up with his arms. He looked up at the enemies, glaring through his mask when they simply grinned down at him. His right arm was bleeding, crimson red completely soaking his sleeve. He had a few more cuts around his body, only his worst wound was on his back. One of the witches had sneaked behind him and slashed him across the spine efficiently drawing blood.

“Just end it. We don’t need him for anything.”

Then that meant they were simple troublemakers and murderers. It wasn’t common, but it didn’t mean people couldn’t stay unaware of their surroundings. Dream had just been in the wrong place at the wrong time.

Before one of the witches could hit him with a splash potion of harming, he heard shouts. Familiar voices. All foes turned to the direction of the noises, muttering to each other in confusion. That is, until three figures appeared, riding horses as they galloped towards the scene. Dream couldn’t help but smile weakly, instantly noticing the usual bandana, glasses and cloak of his three best friends.

“What’s up, bitches?!” Sapnap cheered with a wide grin, pulling out his bow and aiming at one of the threats. He fired, and the arrow went flying straight towards one of the six foes. The man was hit, and his body instantly burst into flames. No surprise, Sapnap was known for his pyromania.

The other people were mortified as they watched their companion die, unable to do anything as his body collapsed to the ground.

“Language, Sapnap!” Bad shouted at his friend, pulling out his diamond sword as they all rushed to their fallen comrade.

“Crazy pricks.” Dream shook his head as he smiled, before he picked himself up, using his axe he managed to grab. He limped away from the distracted witches, moving away from the three horses galloping towards them so as to not get hit.

Once he was sure he was far enough, he collapsed on his knees, watching the scene unfold in front of him.

When Bad was close enough to the group, he swung his sword, effectively hitting one of the men across the abdomen and thorax. George arrived right behind, throwing his iron hatchet towards the one right next to Bad’s victim. He whooped when his weapon dug itself in the man’s chest, killing him instantly.

The last three witches managed to dodge the animals, ducking away from possible danger as the three members of the Dream Team ran past them, before they turned back around. With fearful looks, the remaining threats ran off, attempting to escape their possible doom as Sapnap, George and Bad followed right behind them.

Dream watched the scene until his vision slowly darkened. He groaned as the world around him swayed from side to side, even if he was sure he was still. His limbs shook, barely able to support his weight as he desperately tied to just _keep his eyes open._

_Stay awake._

Only, his body refused and demanded nothing more but rest.

He had just managed to watch his friends catch up to the remaining foes before his world became dark, not even feeling as his body hit the ground.

…

He woke up startled, eyes wide and pupils as small as a dot. Where was he? Had he been killed, taken hostage, imprisoned?

It was only when he felt the softness of his bed that he managed to relax, adrenaline slowly dimming as he relaxed against the mattress. How had he gotten here?

Dream heard a knock and looked over, tired eyes barely open as he waited for whoever knocked to come in. He just had time to notice his mask was off that Sapnap entered the room.

Instantly, the pyromaniac’s eyes lit up with joy when he saw his friend was awake.

“Dream!” He approached the bed and sat in the chair settled next to it. “You delirious fuck, you scared the shit out of me!”

“Hey, Snapnap…” The green clothed man whispered, tired smile and half lidded eyes directed to his friend, who scowled at the nickname. He trusted his friends, and didn’t care if they saw his face. It wouldn’t be the first time anyways.

“The fuck did we say, dude? It’s ‘Sapnap,’ not ‘Snapnap!’”

The raven haired man only gained a chuckled from the injured leader, pouting even more.

“Alright, Pandas.” Dream breathed out, closing his eyes to hopefully let them rest a could more minutes. “How long was I out for?”

“The whole night. We got you back after killing those bastards. How the hell did you get caught up in that shit anyways?”

“Luck.”

Sapnap rolled his eyes, sighing in clear disappointment at his friend.

“That clearly isn’t luck, dude. Also, we talked earlier, you’re not going outside for a couple days.”

“What?”

“You’re literally a child. Can't go outside without getting yourself in a pickle.”

“Sapnap, I’m an adult- “

“An adult who nearly died. You’re staying in bed and resting, mister. And if I need to drag you back in bed by the slip, I’ll fuckin’ do it.”

Dream groaned, pulling his free arm over his face in disbelief. Of course they would prevent him from going outside. Must’ve been Bad’s idea.

“Do I at least get to train?”

“No.”

“Fuck off, dude.”

“Love you too, Dream.”

This could potentially work out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof, got this out out a lil late, but i did it!  
> fairly proud of it!
> 
> hope y’all had a happy krishtmash! i’m pretty happy with my gifts :33
> 
> title inspired by [Miracle from The Score!](%E2%80%9C)
> 
> up next is some Philza angst! <333
> 
> hope you enjoyed!  
> ♡
> 
> join our [discord](https://discord.gg/kYh5hBR3V5)!


	6. i’m gonna shoot you right down (right off of your feet)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All of the illagers closed around him, preparing themselves to finish off the hybrid, until a snapping sound was heard. Their eyes widened, and they watched as Phil threw rolls of TNT around, all pieces landing by their feet.
> 
> _“That’s for my fuckin’ wing.”_
> 
> or, Phil gets ambushed and breaks a wing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TWs  
> Philza angst  
> character death (random bitches again)  
> blood and injuries  
> broken wing  
> cauterization and removal of arrowhead  
> ambush  
> explosion and death  
> infection  
> SBI family fluff

Golden strands flew around his face, flowing with the air as he moved. Deep dents were left where he pushed himself with his feet to gain momentum, launching his body forward, only to be pushed back. Pain shot through every limb, aching with each motion and begging him to stop moving, to just lay down and rest for a minute.

But Phil couldn’t, he couldn’t and he wouldn’t. His three sons were waiting for him at home, he couldn’t begin to think about putting his guard down and potentially get injured fatally.

The illagers gave him no time to catch his breath, continuously attacking him, forcing him to use his body to the last limit. The vindicators took charge of keeping the winged man on the ground, hurling their axes at him if he dared try to fly away. In the back, the pillagers kept shooting at him, arrows barely grazing at his arms, legs and torso. They were no bad aimers, they simply wished to draw as much blood as they wished, while also wanting their target to last as long as possible. Attacking in the front were the evokers, swinging iron axes as well, which confused Philza as he tried to tell them apart.

All three types of illagers looked similar. The only thing making them different were their attacks. Vindicators attacked with axes, pillagers attacking with crossbows while evokers attacked with their fangs and vexes. Only, said evokers didn’t use their fangs and kept them hidden.

Phil bled from everywhere, cuts covering most of his body and staining his usual clothing. He tried his best at keeping his bucket hat on his head, bringing his hand up to hold it in place from time to time.

All he had wanted to do was head to a nearby village and trade some stuff with the few villagers and bring back interesting items to his sons. Although his boys were already grown, they still remained children in his heart and he always did his best to surprise them with the various new things he could find. Although, he hadn’t been lucky as he only got ambushed by all those illagers.

When trying to strike at a vindicator with his diamond sword, he gasped in pain when an arrow dug into his side, the blade tearing apart the skin. He moved back, gripping his side and quickly shot a glance at the protruding dart, gritting his teeth as he watched the blood pour out of the wound. He gripped at the arrow, bit his lip and snapped it in two.

The man barely had a second to block the attack when another vindicator, or evoker, rushed forward and swung at him.

Another gasp escaped his mouth when he moved, because the tip of the arrow was _moving inside of him._ It tore his flesh, drawing more blood and staining his coat. He groaned and pushed the enemy away, bringing his free hand back onto his side to try and at least relieve the pain. He could still feel part of the arrow poking out, which meant he still had time to get it out.

However, because of how much he needed to move, he was sure the stone would be deeper in his flesh by the time he would get out of that fight.

Another arrow was shot and hit him straight in the shoulder, causing him to cry out and drop his sword. He staggered backwards, just managing to stabilize himself as he reached at the arrow digging in his shoulder. With a deep breath, he pulled it out in one go, hissing as he dropped the small weapon on the ground.

When he saw all of the illagers approach him, his wings stretched out to their full length, giving him a more menacing look which caused all of the men to halt their march towards him. They glared at him and held out their weapons, circling him to make sure he couldn’t escape them.

Phil kept his eyes on most of them, turning around every so often to make sure none of them were going to strike at them. His wings fluttered, puffing out the feathers to make them seem bigger, more threatening. His blue eyes barely caught glance of a specific illager. The unnatural glow in the man’s orbits caused terror to flood his mind.

He didn’t have time to move, to fold his wings and tuck them behind his back, before fangs shot out of the ground. Most missed his body, however one of his wings suffered the pain of teeth sinking into the skin and muscle, closing into the feathers and tightening their grip.

The winged man cried out in agony, attempting to reach for his right wing, to free it from the fangs.

A sickening crack was heard and a louder scream cut through the whole forest, causing some nearby birds to fly off.

Philza collapsed on his knees once the fangs disappeared and released his bloodied wing. It didn’t take him long to already know it was broken, for when he tried to fold it, he could only groan and curl up into himself, wing shuddering in pain as blood dripped down the feathers.

All of the illagers closed around him, preparing themselves to finish off the hybrid, until a snapping sound was heard. Their eyes widened, and they watched as Phil threw rolls of TNT around, all pieces landing by their feet.

 _“That’s for my fuckin’ wing.”_ Philza breathed out and stretched out his wings, ignoring the aching of his broken limb. In an instant he was in the air, letting out cries of pain as his wings continued to flap. In the corner of his eyes, he saw as the TNT went off, exploding and effectively hiding the corpses from Phil’s view with the smoke and dust.

Every ounce of strength disappeared, and he tried his best to keep his body in the air, only to slowly hover lower, body diving towards the forest and the ground. He hit the trees, crying out with each collision before he crashed into the dirt.

Phil breathed heavily, chest hurting as he laid on his stomach.

It hurt, everything ached. His wings were stretched out on the ground, broken feathers slightly shaking due to the shock and pain. His usual bucket hat laid a few meters away from him, stained with the dirt and blood. He could feel blood in his hair, surely from hitting a branch.

Everything swayed, dizzying him to the point of whining, trying to get the feeling to ease and fade away. It did little help as his head only started to throb from a headache, which made him believe he was sure to suffer from a concussion. He felt an intense wave of fatigue take over him, and keeping his eyes awake became a chore.

He couldn’t pass out here, not in the forest, alone, with no help. With a groan, he pulled himself up, reaching to his hair and found his locks matted with blood. Although his body screamed at him to lay down, to close his eyes for just a moment, he didn’t and kept pushing himself.

When back on his feet, looking straight in front of him nearly seemed impossible. Everything was blurred, forcing him to squint and try to make out the path he needed to take back home. Nausea took over him, and he missed falling into the ground with the first step he took.

He knew the way back to his sons, only, due to the concussion, the map in his head was fuzzy, which only left his feeling dazed and stunned.

Philza walked, or rather, limped with difficulty, trying his best to keep his balance. When he could, he supported himself the trees around him, sometimes leaning his entire weight against them.

His wing pained, causing him to bite his tongue as he wobbled forward.

He felt so close yet so far at the same time, he only needed to hold on a bit longer. Push further. Walk faster.

Fight the pain, keep walking, keep his eyes open and keep trying to reach his sons.

Philza’s body nearly gave out, a quiet cry escaping his throat as his knees bent, forcing him to hold onto the tree he had previously leaned on. He heaved, body quivering as he tried not to pass out right here, right now.

He needed to get back, because surely that group of illagers weren’t the only one around. They enjoyed hunting in groups, which meant he’d be killed if he was to be found.

With a hiss, he got up and continued walking, wings just barely dragging against the ground due to his lack of force. His ears were ringing, head throbbing and body shuddering. He felt sick, tired and hurt. Everything was in pain, but he kept pushing.

He barely caught the sound of voices calling out to him and forced himself to look forward. Three figures were running to him, seeming to shout at him.

His body demanded to shut down, and so, he collapsed, falling towards the ground.

The winged man expected his body to hit the dirt, only to feel strong arms catch him and wrap around him. He whined, the voices of the three people getting louder, more frantic. They were telling him to _stay awake, don’t go to sleep, hold on just a little longer._

His blue eyes just managed to see the trail of blood he had left behind him before the darkness took him away, forcing him to go unconscious and let whoever had found him to take care of his battled body.

…

All three weren’t crazy, the scream came from their father.

“Was that dad?” Tommy turned to Techno, watching as the hybrid took hold of his diamond sword.

“Didn’t he say he was off to trade some stuff?” Wilbur turned to their older brother, whose eyes held nothing but rage and worry.

“He did.” The hybrid simply replied, taking hold of his iron shield before making his way towards where the scream had come from.

His father was in danger, probably hurt. What if he was dead? Surely not, Philza never went down without a fight. But what if this was a fight he wouldn’t be able to win? So many questions ran through his troubled mind, but the piglin marched forward, sword held tightly in his hand, shield in the other.

“Techno! Wait up!”

The older son turned around and saw his two brothers following with diamond swords in hands.

“Stay here. I don’t need you both to get hurt as well.”

“We’re going anyways, dickhead. This is dad we’re talking about, no one gets left behind.” Tommy snarled, gripping his weapon. The brunette next to him held the same glare, sword in hand as they both looked near ready to kill someone.

After a moment of consideration, Technoblade sighed, shoulders relaxing as he figured he couldn't change his siblings’ minds. “Fine, but you two stay behind me.”

“Fuck yeah!” The blond cheered, rushing forward before the hybrid could even have a say.

“Tommy, get your gremlin ass back here! - “

An explosion went off, causing all of them to stop in their tracks, eyes wide as they stared at the wide cloud of smoke expanding in the air. TNT had been set off.

Instantly, the three brothers sprinted to the direction of said explosion, worry written all over their faces. Although the half piglin was known to be stoic, his eyes held fear. Their father was out there, potentially wounded from the explosion, from whoever he had fought.

They ran together, none of them slowing down to catch their breath, continuing their race to their parent. Phil was somewhere in the woods, maybe bleeding to death, maybe already dead. Maybe the explosives had taken him away, or perhaps, he had managed to get away. Either way, there was a high possibility for the winged man to be injured.

They ran, and ran, and ran. Now breathless, they had to slow down and catch up their breath again.

“We have to get to dad!” Tommy exclaimed, earning an irritated groan from the musician.

“We know, Tommy! We’re going as fast as we can!”

Techno ignored them and pushed forward, attempting to get to his father as fast as he could. He needed to see Phil, needed to make sure the man was alright, that Philza was alive. The man made a promise, which was to always be there for his kids. He couldn’t leave them, not yet, they weren’t ready and their hearts ached at the thought of losing their beloved father.

In an instant, Techno’s eyes widened in horror.

There was Philza, limping and swaying as he walked, blood dripping everywhere on his body. One of his wings had crimson red spots, and clearly seemed broken. Some of his dirty blond hair was matted with blood, indicating he was suffering from a concussion.

“Dad!” Techno cried out, followed by his two other brothers. He didn’t hear them shout, only watched as his father weakly looked up to him with a dazed stare. His heart missed a beat when he saw the man collapse and he sprinted faster, reaching his arms out to the passed out latter.

Luckily, he caught him just before he hit the ground, not even caring as blood transferred on his clothes. Being as gentle as he could, he lowered his fathers body to the ground, cursing under his breath as his suspicions about the broken wing turned out to be true. When turning over the man to hold him up by the shoulders, he found he was losing consciousness and whining at the pain. Blood was dripping down his face from the wound on his head, this was bad.

“Phil, dad, I need you to stay awake. _Please_ , hold on a bit longer.” Techno’s heart was beating out of his chest as he saw how Phil was becoming limp, giving into the fatigue and injuries he had. “Dad, no no, don’t go to sleep. _Stay awake._ ”

It was too late, as the man was clearly no longer conscious, bloody bleeding everything and staining his clothes and ground.

“ _Shit, dad_ \- “

“What the fuck? _Dad?!_ ” Tommy’s wide eyes couldn’t move away from the blood, watching in fear as Techno began to be drenched. “The hell happened to him?!”

“We have to get him back, now. T..Techno, the _blood_ \- “

“I know, I know.” With his free hand, the hybrid looked through the tacky hair, frowning as he tried to find the head injury. He found it and bit his tongue. A wide gash, blood oozing out of the wound. “Go on ahead, get the stuff ready.”

Neither of them wasted time and sprinted back home, screaming at each other to figure out who would get what.

Techno looked over his father’s whole body, heart wrenching at the state. Philza wasn’t doing good, and he needed to get him home fast. Although he winced when the winged man moaned quietly at the movements, he put him on his back, securing him with his cape before running straight back home.

He ran as fast as he could, legs kicking out and sending him off faster towards their house. He would take care of whoever hurt his father later. For now, they needed to treat him and quickly.

Finally, he arrived home and saw both Wilbur and Tommy had already prepared bandages and bowls of water. Perfect.

He rushed forward, getting Phil off of his back before settling him on the dining table, pretty much hitting away what wouldn’t be useful as they’d work on the winged man.

“His _wing_ \- “ Tommy stared in shock at the broken wing, seeing more clearly now that his father was laid out completely, letting them all see every injury that scattered across his body.

Two big stains, one on his side and shoulder, alerted them he had been shot at. Although, no remains of the arrows seemed to be left.

“Get new clothes, Tommy. Wilbur, help me out.”

And so, they worked on getting their father cleaned up and bandaged, going as gently but as fast as they could.  
No words were shared for the rest of the evening, other than a few commands and such.

…

The night had been quiet.

Remains of an illager village settling down after a great fire caused by the hybrid, who made his way back home.

When he arrived, the house was silent, bloodied pads and bowl of water resting on a crimson red table. His brothers were asleep. His father was resting in his room.

Techno had gone back where they found Philza, and saw the usual weapons those corrupted villagers would carry with them. Along the way, he found the striped bucket hat and took it back home.  
He made sure blood had been spilled, leaving no survivors. It eased him, more than he’d like to admit.

Seeing as his brothers were resting, he made his way upstairs and headed towards Phil’s room. He gently opened the door, eyes falling on the winged man. However, when he saw him under the moonlight, something felt wrong. Just before he had left, Philza actually looked peaceful, completely unconscious and not suffering whatsoever. Now, the man had his face twisted in pain, soft pants coming out of his mouth.

The piglin approached him, sitting next to the bed and looking over his father. Now that he was closer, Phil’s face was flushed.  
Something was definitely wrong.

He leaned and put his hand against the forehead of his parent, only for his eyes to widen. A fever had started, which clearly drained Phil from the remaining energy he had. An infection, but where?

Instantly, he thought of the two wounds his father had. Arrow wounds, but were they perfectly disinfected? The wound on his side bled the most, which worried him deeply.

So he pulled off the blanket and pulled his father’s shirt just slightly to have enough space to work with. The side wound called to him, to check it. And he did. Using a small pocket knife, he cut the bandages and pulled them away, examining the wound.

The area was red, more red than before. Although most would believe it’d be from the stains of blood, but he could tell, it wasn’t just blood. When touching around it, the skin was warm and swollen. An infection, it was confirmed.

Just as he had hoped no one would interfere, he heard the door be pushed open and turned to see a peeking Wilbur. Instantly, the brunette’s eyes widened in horror, coming inside the room and looking at Techno’s work.

“Techno, what in the _fuck_ are you doing?”

“Infection. The arrowhead is still in there.”

Wilbur’s eyes softened, instead, letting worry settle in. “What?”

“Go heat up this knife, in the fireplace. I want the blade to be red.” The hybrid handed his brother another pocket knife, a bit larger than the one he was currently using. In an instant, Wilbur left and headed downstairs to the lit up fire.

He had to work, and fast.

Techno took a deep breath, held his knife as steadily as he could and cut. The blade dug into the skin of his father, right over the wound, and enlarged it. He felt how the winged man’s body tensed, how he groaned in his sleep and grimaced in pain.

He had to do it, whether he liked it or not. And he would. He would and he could. Because there was no way he was going to let a mere infection take Philza away from them.

Once the cut was large enough, he threw away the blade and quickly dug his fingers inside the wound. It was uncomfortable for both of them, but after some searching, he felt what he had looked for. His index and middle fingers took hold of the arrowhead and carefully pulled it out, making sure the small rock would be parallel to the cut so as to not damage the skin further.

Finally, the arrow was completely out. He could finally breathe, although blood was pouring.

Just in time, Wilbur came in, and the blade of the knife was red. Techno immediately took the small weapon, ignoring its heat before pushing it against the wound. He winced when he gained a pained cry with a jolt, Philza lightly squirming as the skin nearly sizzled. The brunette nearly gagged, turning away as he tried not to focus on the sounds of his father’s wound getting cauterized.  
It needed to be done.

After some time, Techno pulled away, watching as no more blood pooled out of the wound. He looked over and saw Philza had calmed down, softly panting as he remained unconscious.

The hybrid sighed in relief, putting away the blade as the worst had finally been done. All that was left to do was break the fever and make sure their father would rest.

“Sorry you had to see that, Wil.”

“It’s good.” Wilbur murmured, swallowing hard before he turned back around as watched as his big brother put in a new bandage. “Do you need me to get some more stuff?”

“No, I’m ok. I already took some before going out.” He wasn’t about to tell his brothers that he had burned an entire village. Although, he was sure they would find out at one point.

“What the hell even happened? Techno, dad never gets this hurt.”

“Illagers. I went back to get his hat and saw the weapons they like to carry. There were a dozen of them.”

“Are they hunting?”

“Seems like it.” He finished the bandage, cleaning around a little before he leaned back into his chair. “They like to hunt for strangers. Gods know how Phil managed to get into their way.”

“But couldn’t he have been able to fly away?” The musician took the remaining chair available, sitting next to their father’s bed.

“Philza isn’t stupid, Wil. I’m sure he tried to get himself outta there. But his wing’s broken. And from the looks of it, he used them right after it broke.”

“How did this happen? Phil knows how to defend himself, he taught us everything we know.”

“A man can only fight so much, Wilbur. If I’m right, that was a large hunting group. Dad’s a great fighter, but even he can’t win every fight.”

The room fell silent, leaving both brothers to lol at their sleeping father. Finally, Wilbur shifted awkwardly, reached and gently brushing Philza’s blond hair.

“Do you think he’ll be alright?”

Instantly, Techno nodded, getting up and looking over at Wilbur.

“I know he’ll be fine, he just needs rest. You stay here, I’ll go get a rag for the fever.” When making his way out of the room, the hybrid quickly put his hand on his brother’s shoulder, squeezing it gently before heading to the bathroom.

Wilbur smiled before looking at his father, frowning in sadness as he saw the various bandages around his body.

If only they had left together, perhaps this all could’ve been avoided.

…

In the next two days, the three brothers took turns on who would watch Philza, sometimes having all three crash in the room and tell stories about their father. It went from little silly memories to full blown stories about Phil’s expeditions and adventures.

“We should totally do one of those sometime soon! I want to go see the End and get some enderpearls.”

“I’ll fuck up the fuckin’ dragon!”

“Dragon’s already dead, Toms.”

From what they had heard, Philza battled the beast for three whole days before managing to take it down, alone. The End had been freed, allowing people to travel between worlds as they wished.

“I’m gonna head to the Nether, need some netherite for my sword and armor.” Techno sharpened the small blade he held with a rock, making sure all edges were smooth.

“I’m coming too!”

“No you’re not.” The hybrid didn’t bother to look at the youngest, as he heard him groan loudly which caused him to smile.

“I’m not a child, Techno!”

“Sure you aren’t, _child._ ” Wilbur grinned, only to gain a shove and a punch to the shoulder as he laughed.

They were all interrupted when a moan was heard from the bed and the three instantly turned to look. Philza squirmed lightly, teeth gritted as he held back a groan.

“Hey, hey, Phil. You’re alright. Breathe.” Techno was the first one to react, reaching and combing his father’s hair in his fingers. “Dad, _breathe._ You’re ok.”

Surely enough, Phil’s body relaxed, soft breaths coming in short. Although none expected it, his blue eyes fluttered open.

“Dad?” Tommy perked from over Techno’s shoulder, followed by Wilbur standing next to him.

Upon hearing his sons, the winged man turned to them, tired eyes locking with their worried faces. He appeared dazed and confused, almost as if he didn’t recognize them for a second, until something lit up in his eyes.  
His boys were next to him, safe and alive.

“There you are.” Techno smiled warmly, relief in his red orbits.

“Hey, lads…” Philza gave a weak grin, voice raspy and quiet after being unconscious for two whole days. “How..?”

“We found you. Scream and explosion were pretty loud.”

The father hummed, closing his eyes as his body relaxed further into the bed, letting the comfort of the mattress to slowly pull him back into a deep slumber.

“Rest easy, we’ve got you.”

And with that, Philza fell asleep, peacefully breathing in and out of his nose after being in constant pain.

“Do you think we should get him a healing potion?”

“Let the wounds heal up first. The infection can’t be cured with that, we gotta wait.”

“Does he still have a concussion?” Tommy went to sit on the bed, being gentle as to not disturb his father.

“He seems to still be out of it, but he’ll pull through. Pupils weren’t the same size.”

“How about we go prepare some food? I’m sure he’d like some if he wakes up again.” Wilbur smiled softly, making sure he kept his voice low so he wouldn’t wake the man up.

“Go ahead, I’ll stay here.” Techno gave him the same smile and watched as his siblings quietly left the room, playfully shoving each other as they went down the stairs.

Once he was alone, he reached and took off the rag resting on his father’s forehead. His cheeks were still flushed, but he looked far better than when they first found him. Dipping the cloths in the cold water then twisting the excess water off, he folded it in half, making sure it would cover most of the man’s forehead.

When the rag made contact with the warm skin, Phil slightly flinched before relaxing as his son shushed him softly. It was rare for the piglin to show this much care and docility, and anyone would be surprised to see him work so gently.

But this was Philza, his father. Anything for Philza.

He leaned back against his chair, sighing softly as he watched his father sleep peacefully. Phil was alright, he was safe and alive. Everything would be alright.

Techno felt the warmth in his chest intensify, smiling at the thought of his father getting back on his feet and soaring through the skies as his pig ears picked up the sounds of his brothers bickering downstairs. The family was safe, and everything would be alright soon enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> had a shit ton of fun writing this one! debating whether i should make a part two or not~
> 
> requested by Jean_Arclight35! hope you like it! <33
> 
> title inspired by [Boom Boom from 2WEI!](%E2%80%9C)
> 
> hope y’all enjoyed this one! ♡
> 
> join our [discord](https://discord.gg/kYh5hBR3V5)!


	7. these wounds won't seem to heal (this pain is just too real)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first thing that came to his mind was poison enchantment.
> 
> He had gotten poisoned, and he barely even noticed.
> 
> or, Dream gets poisoned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TWs  
> Dream angst  
> blood and injury  
> character death (random shits)  
> poisoned

It happened so quick, none of them saw it coming. The three of them had decided to head outside to find a new place to stay. Seeing as they needed a new area to rest, they travelled through the day to make sure they didn’t have to fight any mobs.  
Although, there were still just as many enemies in the day.

Dream kept his two friends safe, mainly delivering the attacks as his two teammates continued to run off towards the forest. They had gotten caught by a small group of vindicators, though most of them had been taken down. The masked man was currently fighting the last standing foe, blocking the swings of the iron axe as George and Sapnap continued to run for the woods.

“Dream!” He heard the colorblind man call to him, and he just managed to push back the vindicator before seeing George run over to him.

“Get back!”

But George didn’t listen and continued to rush towards him. Sapnap also followed him, and the masked man grit his teeth. They were supposed to hide in the forest and wait for him to join them, but instead they came back for him.

In the corner of his eyes, he saw the vindicator move and turned to face him, only to see the axe swinging down at him. He ducked and moved away, just in time to watch as an arrow dug into the chest of the threat. The vindicator died instantly.

Dream looked over and saw that Sapnap was the one to have shot at the man, having a wide and proud smile on his face. The masked fighter couldn’t help but smile as well, walking over to them before getting pulled into a hug by his colorblind friend.

“You’re crazy.” George muttered, earning a chuckle from the leader.

“You’re stupid.”

“And I’m hot.” Sapnap added, smug smile on his face as he watched his best friends look over at him nonchalantly.

Once they made sure there were no more vindicators coming for them, they made their way to the forest, discussing where exactly they should set their base.

“I say a cave. It would be dark to hide us, and we couldn’t be found easily.”

“But there are more mobs in caves. I say we go on the top of a mountain. We’ll be isolated and there are less of these things in high places.”

“Are you kidding? We could fall off!” The pyromaniac punched George on the arm, earning a yelp from the man. “And we would still be isolated from everyone if we set up in a cave!”

“There are more _mobs_ , Sapnap!”

“But we could _fall off and die_ at the top of a hill!”

“That’s because you’re clumsy!”

“Hey! Dream, tell him I’m - “

Dream wasn’t listening. In fact, his friends had continued to walk without even noticing he had slowed down behind them. Their voices seemed hard to understand, as if they were underwater. Or was he the one underwater? He wasn’t sure, as everything seemed blurry.

He groaned slightly, holding his head as he stopped in his tacks. Nausea got stronger, his head was pounding and he could swear he was able to hear his heartbeat in his ears.

When thinking about the last vindicator, he thought about the last attack it did. It missed him, but did it entirely? He did remember his shoulder stinging for a second. Although everything felt fuzzy, he reached for his shoulder and he felt wetness against his wingers. Once he pulled his hand back, all he saw were red spots, conforming his worries about getting hit.

As he tried his hardest to see clearly, he managed to make out how his blood was darker, a less natural color than it was supposed to be. Which meant whatever axe the vindicator had used was enchanted.

The first thing that came to his mind was poison enchantment.

He had gotten poisoned, and he barely even noticed.

Dream couldn’t continue to think anymore, as his body decided to give out, causing him to fall on his knees, panting slightly as the poison slowly took effect. He couldn’t concentrate, his whole mind crumbling and giving him no chance to plan out what to do.

Through the buzzing in his ears, he barely heard the shouts his friends let out and his eyes didn’t wish to stay open. His whole body hurt, aching and pain searing through every limb as he tried to even out his breathing. The air going through his lungs sent a burning sensation in his chest, making him feel like he couldn’t even breathe in the first place.

Just before his body forcefully shut down, he caught a blurry sight of his friends running to him, and he passed out, not even feeling as he hit the ground.

The world became dark, and his body grew cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is a lil short, but i'm still proud of it! and cliffhangerrrrrrr~~  
> there may be a part two tho :33
> 
> this was requested by MilesHumphrise!
> 
> title inspired by [Immortal from Evanescence!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cu7QvOQKcKk)
> 
> hope this is good! ♡
> 
> join our [discord](https://discord.gg/kYh5hBR3V5)!


	8. i gave you all my energy (and i took away your pain)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first wing fell off.
> 
> or, Philza sacrifices his wings so his sons don’t get executed  
> and Dream’s a bitch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TWs  
> Philza angst  
> blood and injury  
> public humiliation  
> wings cut off  
> self sacrifice  
> hurt/no comfort  
> this is NOT CANON to the Dream SMP roleplay but follows the story in some way!

Philza felt his heart thump out of his chest. His boys were out there, all of them getting threatened and humiliated in front of the people of L’Manberg. His rage bubbled within his entire being at the thought of not being able to do anything. He couldn’t get out of his house, not after being put under house arrest by the president, _Tubbo_.

He used to trust the kid, to love him and care for him as his own, and that same child jailed him in his own house. Only because he wished to protect his older son, Technoblade. The hybrid in question was about to get executed. And the father couldn’t do _anything_. He could simply watch and hope.

Everyone gathered around the stadium where the piglin was about to be killed, most of them watching in worry as Quackity went on about how the anarchist had ruined L’Manberg, and how he had to pay for it. Phil didn’t register anything he said, and only kept his eyes on his sons. Wilbur, or rather Ghostbur, was in the crowd along with his blue sheep. Tommy could be seen from where the father was, creeping behind houses as he, too, watched the scene with horrified eyes.

All of his kids were here, and he couldn’t help them. He couldn’t wrap his arms around them, comfort them, he couldn’t do anything to just be there for them.

The cuffs around his wrists hurt, they itched, and he wished for nothing more but to rip them off. With their help, he could save his three sons, but he couldn’t. The rules had to be followed.

“Ghostbur, can you come up on the stage?” The mischievous voice of Quackity brought Phil out of his thoughts, and he watched as the ghost floated over without even questioning anything. What was happening?

“Tommy, you too.”

His heart missed a beat. How did they know Tommy was here?

“Com’on, Big T! Don’t make this difficult for us.” Due to the microphone the man held, he could be heard all through L’Manberg. Of course, Tommy walked over, eyes darting from side to side as he made his way over to the stage.  
_No. Go back. Run away. Go back._

Dream had completely broken the kid, the blond wasn’t even fighting back anymore when getting ordered around, and the sight made his heart wrench.

“Tommy! Big Man!” Quackity exclaimed and stretched out his arms to pull the broken child in his arms, who didn’t even return them embrace. All his face held was fear and confusion, which was understandable. “Glad you could make it! Now all the boys are here!”

Philza wished for nothing more but to launch himself at the man. In the back, he could see how his grandson, Tubbo and Randoo shifted uneasily. Although the young boy was president, it didn’t even feel as if he held the power. Quackity was always the one to call the shots, while Tubbo stayed in the back, silent and, admittedly, scared.

“So, Philza.” He turned to watch the mexican grin at him. “All of your sons have caused a lot of trouble for this country, y’know? I think it’s time for a lil’ payback.”

The father’s eyes widened.

He spotted the anvil on the top of the tower, which stood tall behind his eldest cage. He spotted the bucket of water sitting next to his middlest. He spotted the sword Quackity held, standing next to his youngest.

Quackity was going to kill them all. In front of the people of L’Manberg. In front of him.

“Technoblade has stolen from us, Tommy caused so much trouble and Wilbur,” Quackity cackled, sword held tightly in his hand. “Wilbur blew it all up to pieces.”

“I did?” The ghost asked innocently.

“Don’t act dumb, Wil. You know what you did.”

But his son didn’t. He didn’t remember pressing the button and causing all of L’Manberg to go up in flames. Wilbur died and became Ghostbur, an amnesiac ghost.

“With this, I call revenge! Retribution for our nation!” Some people cheered, while others shared worried looks. “I call for an execution of Technoblade, Tommy Innit and Wilbur Soot!”

_“No!”_

Quackity looked to his right, seeing Philza standing right outside of his small house, eyes wide and filled with terror. He only smiled.

“Philza, Philza, Philza. Don’t you worry, old man. Your turn will come shortly.”

“Leave them out of this.” Techno hissed, holding onto the bars surrounding him. “They’ve got nothin’ to do with this. You got what you wanted.”

“Oh, but I haven’t, Techno. None of you have been punished for what you’ve caused to our country. I wish for justice here.”

“Release them! You don’t have to do this!”

“You could be killed right now, Philza Minecraft! What you’ve done can be considered treason!” Quackity roared, holding his diamond sword even tighter.

“Tech - “ The hybrid looked over at Tommy, seeing how wide his blue eyes were.

“Relax, Tommy. We’ll be fine.”

“Can we be done with this? I still have to take Friend home and give him his treats!” Ghostbur added with enthusiasm. It seemed as though he didn’t realise how serious the situation was.

“Soon, Wil, soon.” The mexican breathed out, relaxing his shoulders before turning to face the people. “I ask you all to witness the execution of these three traitors, and take them as an example never to go against your beloved country.”

“Quackity, I think this is a little - “ Tubbo bit down his tongue when the man turned to him with a glare. The action reminded him so much of Schlatt, and he couldn’t help but shrink into himself, standing closer to Ranboo who only watched with concerned eyes.

Philza could barely breathe. His boys, his sons were about to be killed in front of him.

He wouldn’t let it happen.

Over his dead body.

“Tubbo, would you do the honors of releasing the anvil?”

“Sure.” The teen simply sighed, walking over to the lever.

“Ranboo, get the bucket.”

“Leave them!” Techno exclaimed, holding the bars more tightly as if he tried to break himself free. Tommy didn’t move as Quackity approached him, diamond sword in hard as he stared down at the teen. Ghostbur’s eyes actually held more worry as he watched the Ender hybrid pick up the water bucket and walk towards him, face bowed down in shame.

“Stop this! Hurt me instead, I’ll let you do anything! Just release them!”

“This won’t work, Philza! You knew what was coming!” Quackity cheered, a wicked smile on his face.

The father rushed inside his house, and all three boys felt as though the man left them to die. Only, the man returned quickly, netherite pickaxe in hand.

“Phil, go! Leave!” The hybrid ordered, only to watch his father shake his head at him.

“Boys, it’s showtime.” Quackity grinned. He raised his sword; Tubbo gripped the lever; Ranboo prepared to throw the bucket.

They all stopped at a sudden grunt, and turned to watch Phil.

“Phil…” Techno breathed out.

Philza was hitting one of his cuffs with his pickaxe, wincing at the force, but not caring as he continued. Finally, the cuff gave out and broke, releasing his bruised wrist. His free hand was shaking, which meant he couldn't hold the pickaxe to break the second cuff. So he only jammed the item into the wall of his house, panting slightly at the agony he felt. Once he made sure the pickaxe was secured, he brought his arm forward, before swinging it back, the tip of the weapon hitting the remaining cuff and breaking it apart instantly.

The people’s eyes widened.

Feathers flew around, flowing in the air and landing on the ground.

The father was _winged_.

“What the fuck is this..?” Quackity’s mouth was agape.

Phil actually seemed relieved, sighing deeply as he stretched out his wings. It seemed he hadn’t used them in years.

Claps were heard, and the father looked up, only to see a familiar porcelain mask with a smiley face on it.

“Philza!” Dream began, clapping as he walked over to the stage. “Old pal, how lovely to see those wonderful feathers!”

“You knew?” Quackity growled at him, holding out his sword.

Tommy and Ghostbur actually looked petrified, as they both walked over to stand next to Techno’s cage.

“I didn’t _know_ specifically. Just had a hunch.” Even through the mask, Phil could see the glare of the SMP leader. “Philza. You know the rules.”

“If it means that my kids are freed, I'll let you do what you want.”

“What?!” Tommy shouted, looking over as his father who folded his wings behind him.

“I did say no flying, so how about we change up this execution?”

And just like that, the scene was reworked. Even if Technoblade and his brothers pleaded for Philza to be spared, the father was pushed into the stage, in front of everyone to see and admire the hybrid. His wrists were chained and held up on each side, as he feet were chained down, keeping him completely still. He was forced into his knees, and the position seemed uncomfortable as he grit his teeth when his arms were pulled back. Finally, two hooks were jammed into his wings, earning gasps as his feathers were forcefully spread apart to show their whole glory.

“Philza!”

“Dad, stop it!”

“Dad…”

His sons kept calling to him, but he didn’t listen. He needed to do this to help them.

“Well, I guess we’re all ready.” Dream chuckled, axe in hand as he stared down at Phil, who didn’t raise his head to look at the crowd. “Philza Minecraft. You are hereby to be punished for the trouble your sons have caused in the Dream SMP. You have broken rules, and there will be retribution. In front of this crowd, I will show them what happens if I happen to be disobeyed.”

“Let him go!” Techno roared, thrashing inside his cage as he desperately tried to reach for his father. “He didn’t do anything!”

“Didn’t do anything, my ass!” Quackity shouted back, before taking hold of the bucket Ranboo still held, which was originally meant for Ghostbut, and threw it at the winged man. The water was ice cold, as Phil choked out a gasp when he got drenched.

“Dream, I’m sure we can work something out.” Tubbo walked up to the masked man, only to hear a chuckle coming from him.

“Tubbo, people like them don’t learn. So you’ve gotta show them what real authority is like.”

“Just please, let go of my sons. Do what you want, just let them go.”

“It’s alright, Philza.” Dream knelt down in front of the man, using his axe to raise his head so their eyes could meet. “I’ll make sure your kids are taken care of. I _promise_.”

“You’re a liar.”

“Phil, I’m the king of these lands! You think I would lie?”

“You have, several times, mate.”

Dream only laughed, standing up as he let go of the father, who hung his head low in shame and defeat. His wings burned, and he wished for nothing more but to free himself and soar through the skies.

“Watch as I cut off this man’s wings,” People gasped in the crowd, while the sons of the man in question yelled in disapproval. “and show to you all the consequences of betraying my lands.”

Philza took a deep breath in, knowing far too well this would _hurt_.

“Because _nothing_ goes unpunished.” Just like that, Dream swung his axe down.

And Philza _screamed_.

The axe didn’t go all the way down, as it only stopped when reaching the bone. Which meant this would hurt just as much with his second wing. His sons screamed, pleaded for it all to stop, only to be held back by the chains they had been put into. Techno gripped at his bars and pulled, as hard as he could, screaming about how people would see red if Dream didn’t stop.

And he didn’t stop. For he kept swinging his axe down, again and again, until.

The first wing fell off.

Philza was crying, shaking as the chains held him down. He could feel the blood run down his back, and when he tried to command his wing to move, it did not respond.

“One down.” Dream cooed, and walked over to the second wing, only to caress the black and grey feathers. “It’s a shame. They’re beautiful. But all rules need to be respected.”

He swung again, and Philza tried to thrash against his chains, crying out with each hit. At one point, he moved so much the axe just barely dug itself into his back, causing him to scream in pain.

“Philza, com’on.” The leader sighed, wiping away some of the blood that landed on his hands. “Don’t make this difficult for me.”

Tommy was mortified as he watched the torture of his father, and he could barely see as Ghostbur was clenching some blue in his hands, tears streaming down his face as he cried out to his father.

The second wing fell off.

Everyone was silent, apart from the ragged breaths of Philza and the screams of his three sons. Dream only cackled.

Even Quackity looked somewhat scared, as he watched the blood pool down Phil’s back and drip onto the floor, creating a large poodle underneath him.

“Well, this was a bit harder than I thought it would be, but we got there!” The masked man cheered, reaching over and grabbing the two fallen wings. “Don’t worry, I’ll make sure they are safe.”

But Philza didn’t hear him. He couldn’t hear anything. For the only thing audible was an intense ringing in his ears. He couldn’t see, as his vision became blurry, and he felt like throwing up. He would feel and smell the blood, and it hurt him. Even if the only limbs that were cut off were his wings, his entire being burned with agony. And he knew there was no way of getting them back.

He barely registered as the people of L’Manberg were sent back home, Dream left with his wings before his chains loosened and he was set free. Only, his body didn’t respond, as he fell forward and landed with a thud on the floor, panting softly as he desperately tried to push past the pain.

Tubbo stood in shock, watching the broken man on the floor as everyone left, until a roar of anger pulled him out of his thoughts.

Technoblade, even if the bars were made of the strongest of irons, broke his bars, completely tearing them apart as he reached for his two brothers. He broke their chains next, before sprinting into the stage where his father laid in his own blood.

As he got to him, he saw Philza was unconscious, barely able to breathe as his back continued to bleed all around. He skidded to a stop on his knees and gently took his father, holding him tightly in his arms.

“Phil? Oh shit, _Phil_ \- “ He brushed a hand through the blond’s hair, pushing away his bucket hat and making it fall on the ground. “ _Dad_ , oh gods.”

Ghostbur and Tommy arrived right behind him, sitting next to him as they examined their injured father. Until, Tommy turned to Tubbo with hurt filled eyes.

“You…” He hissed, and Tubbo could only take a step back. “You didn’t even help. He _adopted_ you.”

“I…” The president stuttered, hands fidgeting as he tried to look away from the blood. “I’m sorry.”

“Tell that to him when he can fly again.” Techno spat, before hugging his father closer when he moaned, shuddering into his son’s embrace. He gently shushed the man, bringing him as close to his chest as he could, while both Tommy and - Wilbur - huddled next to him.

Philza sacrificed his own wings for his sons. And although he would never get them back, he would do it again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can you tell i wrote this at 5AM?  
> this was hard to write, but fuck, angst is my sHI T
> 
> how we feelin, bois?? :33
> 
> also, can you also tell i’m in love with the idea that Phil wears cuffs to repress his wings?? and that no one knows of their existence other than his sons?? and that wings are forbidden in the Dream SMP???
> 
> title inspired by [Save Myself from Ed Sheeran!](%E2%80%9C)
> 
> hope y’all aren’t too hurt! ♡
> 
> join our [discord](https://discord.gg/kYh5hBR3V5)!


	9. it was a big big world (but we thought we were bigger)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His three caretakers only watched with smiles, before Techno received a nudge from his youngest brother.
> 
> “How exactly are we going to teach him, dickhead? We don’t have wings.”
> 
> “We could just attach leaves to you and throw you off from the top of a tree.” The hybrid replied, and Wilbur couldn’t help but explode in laughter.
> 
> or, Techno, Wilbur and Tommy are brothers taking care of a kid named Phil, and the kid in question has wings with a bucket hat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no TWs  
> fluff  
> kid Philza AU  
> Techno, Wilbur and Tommy are brothers are taking care of a winged child with a bucket hat

Although the three weren’t always able to tolerate each other, they got through it and somehow managed to grow together. They were brothers, not by blood, but remained siblings by spirit. Only when they were children, they got together and took care of each other, not needing a parental figure to raise them.

Techno, being the older one, mainly took care of preparing food and tending to the house. Wilbur took care of the inside of the house, while Tommy was being a lousy teen. As they got older, they never quite changed their ways, which they were alright with.

That is, until they bumped upon a small child. They remember the first day clearly, and if they were to be honest, it had been the greatest decision they had taken.

…

_Wilbur prepared some food as Technoblade and Tommy packed some of their stuff. Once everything was ready, they made their way to the Nether, following their rules as usual._

_“Remember, no splitting up.”_

_“Techno, come on! We’re not kids!”_

_“You’re barely eighteen, Tommy.”_

_“Yeah? And you’re twenty nine! Old man!”_

_“Wilbur is just four years younger than me.”_

_“I’m not part of this.” The brunette added, only to be brushed off by his two brothers._

_They had meant to search for some quartz and some blaze powder, just so their resources were at their maximum. So far, their harvest has gone well._

_“Should we take the usual path?” Tommy tilted his head at his siblings, who both shared looks until Techno shrugged. “I’m gonna take this as a no.”_

_“We keep taking the same path anyways. Doubt we could get lost at this point. The Nether is familiar now.”_

_“We’re going that way!” Before either of them could protest, they watched as the blond ran off into a random direction, earning shouts from Wilbur and grumbles from Techno. It wasn’t unusual for them to bicker, it became a routine._

_After some searching, they came across more quartz, which they gladly took._

_Only, they didn’t expect to find a literal child._

_He had been hiding in a hole, feathers keeping protected from any possible danger. Had Wilbur not went to check if there wasn’t any remaining quartz, they wouldn’t have spotted the small child._

_“Tech! Tommy!” He called, and the two made their way over. They watched as Wilbur pulled out the small child, cradling him in his arms. If they were right, the child was probably five, if not younger._

_Although, the temperature of the child wasn’t normal. In fact, it was too high. For he was unconscious, breathing heavily with flushed cheeks, which indicated the heat had gotten too much to handle._

_“We have to get him back.”_

_“Who’s child is it?”_

_“Doesn’t matter.” Techno replied, staring at the golden hair which he wanted nothing more but to touch. His piglin genes caused that, though he had more control over himself. The fact that the child had wings didn’t surprise them that much, they had seen a lot through the years._

_As quickly as they could, they ran back to the portal, leaving behind everything they had gathered, only to have their full attention on the overheating child._

_Little did they know, they wouldn’t be able to part away from the new child, which they decided to raise as their own._

…

That had happened about a year ago, and the three brothers learned that the kid’s name was Phil, Philza. He was a hybrid, since he had large wings of black and grey. His blue eyes matched well with his golden hair, and Techno often ruffled his locks, mainly because of their color.

As per usual, the morning started off quiet, all of them waking up and preparing breakfast before preparing for the rest of the day. Once Philza was finished with his food, he ran outside, off to play with whatever he would find.

Of course, Technoblade was the most protective of the three brothers, always needing to know where Phil was going, giving him curfews and calling him back if he went too far from the house. Both Tommy and Wilbur agreed the hybrid was probably a bit too protective for his own good. Tommy even once said Techno was beginning to have grey hairs through his pink braid, which, evidently, wasn’t true.

“Can one of you check where Phil went? He said he was heading to the bee farm.”

“Exactly, he went to the bee farm. He’s fine, Techno.” Wilbur sighed, putting away the plates they had used for breakfast, only to receive a glare from the piglin.

“Wil, Philza isn’t from the overworld. He could be in danger.”

“Yeah, from you and your overprotective ass.” The blond spat and got the exact same glare from his older brother, causing him to grin.

“I’m serious. Phil came from the Nether, and he’s winged. Who knows what people would do if they found him.”

“Tech, Phil isn’t in that much danger if he’s got us. We’ve been living in peace here for a whole year. You really think people are gonna start lookin’ for him now?” Tommy retorted, crossing his arms in annoyance at the constant worrying of the older man.

“You never know, Tommy. Humans are vile and vicious. A hybrid like Philza would be worth diamonds if they found him.” Techno’s eyes suddenly widened, and he looked around expecting to see the small child. “Phil hasn’t come back.”

“Relax, he’s at the bee farm, remember?”

Wilbur got no answer as the half piglin darted out of the house, sprinting toward the farm. Both younger brothers sighed, following the hybrid towards where the bees rested.

The pink haired man arrived first, and his eyes moved around in fear, only to not spot the young hybrid. He looked around, and had yet to see Phil. When his two brothers arrived behind him to tell him Philza was probably just a few meters away, Techno brushed them off to look for the child.

“Phil!” He called, walking past the bee farm to look deeper into the forest.

“Tech, I’m sure the kid’s fine.”

“He could be hurt, Tommy. Or worse. I don’t know what I would do if he - “ Technoblade was cut off by a familiar giggle, and he looked over to see the young blond sitting on a branch with a bee in his hands. “Phil!”

Philza looked down at the pig, a wide smile on his face as he recognized the three brothers. The bee remained in his hands, flying around and between his small fingers.

“Hi, Tek!” He waved, blue eyes sparkling as he stared down to his caretakers.

Techno sighed deeply, shoulders relaxing as he could finally stop worrying for the kid’s safety. He had been ready to pull out his weapon in case they were to come face to face with an enemy out to kill the child, but now that he had found him, there was no need for violence.

“Phil,” He grumbled, walking over to stand at the bottom of the tree. “don’t run off like that again. You could’ve been hurt.”

Due to his serious tone, the child’s smile faded, knowing far well the piglin wasn’t happy at the fact he had explored too far away from their home. He let the bee fly away, before fiddling with his fingers and looking down at his feet in shame.

“I’m sorry.” Was all he murmured, and Technoblade couldn’t help but feel slightly guilty at the sight. Philza’s shihakusho and haori were nearly too big for him, sleeves so long his hands barely peaked out of them. Luckily, his geta were the perfect size, up until he’d have to change them again. The striped green and white bucket hat was a bit too large for him, but it was his favorite hat, and he never dared to remove it.

“It’s fine, kid.” Techno sighed, holding out his arms with a smile. “How about you come down? We can have some tea, if you’d like.”

Instantly, Phil’s eyes glimmered in joy, and both Tommy and Wilbur couldn’t help but smile at the sight. Only, their grins all disappeared when the child fell the moment he tried to get up, the branch snapping when he got on his feet. He yelped, wings extending and fluttering, only to not help him much since they barely had any strength.

All three of them had their eyes wide, and Techno was quick enough to catch the child, rapidly checking to see if he had any injuries. He had nothing, to their relief.

“You okay?”

Phil nodded, holding tightly onto Technoblade due to the sudden fear he had felt. Wilbur and Tommy walked over, quickly looking over the child to make sure he was alright.

“That was quite the shock, big guy.” Tommy smiled at the young hybrid, who only gave him the same grin. “Why’d you leave the bee farm anyways?”

“I wanted to learn how to fly.”

Evidently, none of them could properly teach him how to use his wings, since none of them had any feathers on their back. Although, Techno smiled as he put down the child, gently ruffling his golden hair which only earned him a giggle.

“Tell you what. We can teach you how to fly tomorrow. What do you say, champ?”

Their hearts filled with joy at his cheers, watching him jump around as his wings flapped and fluttered. The child picked up his bucket hat, dusting off all the dirt and put it back on his head.

“I’ll be able to fly!” He happily shouted, running back to their house while moving his wings, in hopes of getting his feet off of the ground.

His three caretakers only watched with smiles, before Techno received a nudge from his youngest brother.

“How exactly are we going to teach him, dickhead? We don’t have wings.”

“We could just attach leaves to you and throw you off from the top of a tree.” The hybrid replied, and Wilbur couldn’t help but explode in laughter.

The day ended with laughs and bickering, the four of them preparing for the next day and the first flying lesson of Phil, who was more than excited to use his wings. Although he was small, his wings were nearly just as big as he was, which indicated they were sure to be just as large as he would be when becoming an adult.

It was true, Techno was overprotective, but he couldn’t help the attachment he felt for the child. His two brothers were just as protective, and the three always made sure the small hybrid would be able to love a happy life without worrying about people potentially killing him.

Once they were done, they settled in their living room to listen to Wilbur’s tunes, only to fall asleep, huddled together in warmth which they wished would remain for as long as it could. Philza was cuddling against the comfort of Techno’s chest, face buried into him as he slept peacefully. Both Wilbur and Tommy cuddled their brother on each side, the blond gently snoring as they rested together in a peaceful slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kid!Philza AU!!!
> 
> i may do something with this :33 who knows~
> 
> titled inspired by [7 Years from Lucas Graham!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q0bnAmfGQC8)
> 
> hope you enjoyed!! ♡
> 
> join our [discord](https://discord.gg/kYh5hBR3V5)!


	10. i've put my trust in you (pushed as far as i can go)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m cold.” The bee boy breathed out and felt his father cradle him into his arms. His stomach suddenly growled, and he couldn’t help to let out a small laugh. “I’m hungry too.”
> 
> “We’re eating some warm soup once we get home. And you’re all getting a bath.”
> 
> “What, you’re gonna wash us or some shit?” His blue eyes shot to Philza, and Tommy could only scowl in disgust at the thought.
> 
> “Nah, I’m gonna throw your ass in the tub.”
> 
> or, Tubbo nearly drowns by the hands of Dream, by he gets saved at the last second

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TWs  
> Tubbo angst  
> Villain Dream + team  
> near drowning (highly inspired by the time I nearly drowned younger, so i definitely know how this feels, and it's scary as hell)  
> blood and injury  
> slight fire  
> SBI + Tubbo fluff

It was no secret that Dream made a lot of enemies, some of which were Tommy and his family. Since the masked man adored nothing more but to cause chaos, he started a fight between him and Phil, inviting his friends and the hybrid’s sons to aid. It was no surprise, Techno was nearly the equivalent of Dream’s strength, if not more.

Technoblade was up against Dream, while Tommy was against George. Philza was against both Sapnap and Karl, the two men hurling their axes at the flying man who only dodged the weapons. Being the pyromaniac he was, Sapnap pulled out his bow and shot an arrow at the flying hybrid, which just barely hit the man on his side. A slight gash was cut onto his side, and he grit his teeth as he flapped his wings to fly higher.

From the corner of his eyes, Tubbo could see how Sapnap was about to shoot another arrow at his father, and the first thing in his mind was to rush in and help. He and Wilbur had been advised not to enter the fight, to let Phil, Techno and Tommy take care of things, but seeing his father and brothers in need, the young boy ignored the previous orders and ran over. He sprinted before managing to push Sapnap away, causing the pyromaniac to miss his shot.

“What the fuck?” Sapnap growled, looking over to see the small child next to him. Naturally, the realization hit Tubbo and his eyes widened in fear as the ravenette towered above him.

Philza saw how the man raised his arm holding his sword, and the first thing he did was dive straight down, aiming to hit the human.

 _“Sapnap!”_ He shouted, and the man in question turned to him just in time before getting slammed into, their bodies tumbling into the ground and disappearing in a cloud of dust. Tubbo could only see the wings of his father flap, causing the cloud to get bigger and hiding them from his sight.

Before he could even return to Wilbur’s side, Tubbo felt a strong hand grip the back of his collar and drag him across the ground. He yelped, thrashing against whoever had taken hold of him. Just when he thought he could get away, he was thrown away and his body landed into water.

Tubbo pulled himself out of the water, gasping when the air returned in his lungs. Only, he got pushed back into the water, and felt whoever had thrown sit on him to keep him completely still. His legs kicked out and he reached up to try and push away the individual holding him down. Although he was underwater, he just barely managed to catch the porcelain mask of Dream, and he figured the masked man must’ve taken hold of him while Phil had tackled Sapnap.

He was scared, petrified at the idea of drying like this, The water filled his mouth, ran down his throat and filled his lungs at such a quick pace, he could only try to scream. He could see the bubbles cloud his vision, and could feel the hands around his neck get tighter.

As the water continued to fill his lungs, Tubbo was no longer sure he would make it out alive. His movements became slower, as his throat could only burn with each second passing. Black dots covered his vision, and he was sure this was the end for him.

Philza managed to get up, pushing Sapnap away from him before the pyromaniac got a hold of him again. He gritted his teeth, trying to get the man off of his back, before his blue eyes caught sight of Dream sitting in the water, seeming to be holding something down.

The father saw _red_.

Dream was holding Tubbo in the water, who was slowly starting to drown.

Instantly, Phil ran over, ignoring the weight on his back and using his wings to get more speed. Once he was close enough, he jumped and tackled the masked man, causing him to let go of the child who remained in the water. The three disappeared in the small pond.

Seeing his father run towards the water, Tommy looked over to see Tubbo barely floating, and he dropped everything he held to get his best friend. Wilbur was right behind, followed by Techno who was wiping away his bloody nose. Karl and George had been neutralized and put to the ground.

When he arrived, Tommy quickly took Tubbo and got him out of the water, laying him down and attempting to shake him awake.

“Tubbo!” He cried out, shaking his best friend’s shoulders, who remained unresponsive. _“Tubbo!”_

“Move back, Tommy.” Wilbur advised as he leaned forward, putting a finger in front of the child’s nose. There was no air. In an instant, he put both of his hands together, pressed them against the child’s chest and started performing CPR, which his father had taught him. “Com’on, Tubs.”

“Tubbo, big man.” Tommy let out, shaky hands ghosting over his friend’s pale body. He flinched and looked over the pond when he saw Phil emerge with a gasp, having both men cling into him as he flapped his wings to desperately get out of the water.

Techno was getting into the water, trying to go help his father before he watched the hybrid slowly fly up.

As soon as he got Tubbo out of the water, the child let out a gurgled cough, leaning to the side as he coughed up the water which was previously in his lungs. Tommy instantly turned to his and put a hand on his shoulder, along with Wilbur rubbing his back in a circular motion.

 _“Holy shit.”_ Tommy breathed out, letting out a choked laugh as the bee boy finally relaxed. “Welcome back, big man.”

He just had the time to watch Philza rise into the air, gritting his teeth at the weight.

“Wait! Wait!” Sapnap cried, looking down to see they were rather high up in the air. Dream only held on, keeping his grip around the hybrid’s leg.

“Good riddance, lads.” Phil grinned, before his wings flapped harder, causing the two humans to slowly let him go. Eventually, the two fell and landed harshly into the water, a hard smack resonating when their bodies collided with the pond. He knew must’ve had the air knocked out of them, but he didn’t care as the first thing he did was fly down to meet his sons who were all together, checking over the injuries they had.

“Phil - “ Tubbo began, only to be pulled into a tight hug by the man. He held back a sob, gripping at Phil’s haori and ignoring the fact the hybrid was soaked with water. “I - “

“It’s alright, mate. You’re fine.” His fatherly tone calmed the young teen, who only buried his face into his shoulders, body slightly shivering due to the shock and fear.

“You alright, nerds?” Techno turned to his brother, who both nodded at him. Tommy barely had a few scrapes on him, while the brunette was completely fine. Wilbur had never been into fighting anyways, so no one could blame him.

“I’m cold.” The bee boy breathed out and felt his father cradle him into his arms. His stomach suddenly growled, and he couldn’t help to let out a small laugh. “I’m hungry too.”

“We’re eating some warm soup once we get home. And you’re all getting a bath.”

“What, you’re gonna wash us or some shit?” His blue eyes shot to Philza, and Tommy could only scowl in disgust at the thought.

“Nah, I’m gonna throw your ass in the tub.”

“Me, first.” Techno joined in, and Wilbur started laughing at Tommy’s glare of harmless anger.

“I’m gonna start punchin’ shit, I swear!”

“I was gonna ball if something happened to you.” Phil quickly let out after removing his face from the child’s hair. “You sure you’re a’ight?”

“I’m fine, just tired.” Tubbo mumbled, tired eyes slowly shutting as he leaned into the man’s embrace. “Can we go home?”

“Sure we can. I just gotta make sure that bastard is out. We put too much trust in him.”

“I told you he couldn’t be trusted, dickhead!” Tommy shouted at the piglin, who only brushed him off with a roll of his eyes.

Tubbo barely took notice of the rest of the conversation, as Phil only picked him up and made his way back home. He cuddled against his father, letting his eyes slip close and the warmth of the hybrid took him away into a peaceful slumber, which he gladly took and deserved after nearly drowning in front of his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> boom! new drabble, this time with Tubs angst! i swear i love my little bee boy and will hurt anyone who harms him
> 
> requested by stormyfairy! hope you'll enjoy!! <333
> 
> title inspired by [In The End from Linkin Park!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g9j5UzxEhEM)
> 
> truly hope y'all have enjoyed my drabbles so far!! ♡
> 
> join our [discord](https://discord.gg/kYh5hBR3V5)!


	11. if everyone cared (and nobody cried)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Say, boys.” He started, and they all turned to him as they walked. “What caused y’all to be so angry at each other?”
> 
> “Oh, Wilbur took my kill.”
> 
> The father fell silent. “That’s it?”
> 
> “He pushed me into it!” Wilbur exclaimed, shooting a quick glare at the young blond, who only stuck out his tongue at him.
> 
> “I had to keep them alive.”
> 
> “No, you didn’t!”
> 
> or, the boys fight, which causes Philza to panic and flee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TWs  
> Philza angst  
> SBI argument  
> panic attack  
> SBI fluff

Philza was never fond of conflict. In fact, he would’ve much rather avoided it. Considering he had the heart of a father, the sight of his sons arguing was something he disliked.

The morning had been calm, cozy. As always, Phil would get his tea and the breakfast prepared. Although, he felt a tension between his sons as the day continued, which he didn’t appreciate. They had all gone out the other night, apparently to spar and hunt. Upon coming back, they weren’t talking to each other.

By the time it was night, the tension intensified, and when he called his sons to the dinner table, he could feel how each of them were rather upset.

“So, lads.” He started, a friendly smile on his face as he put the plates in front of his boys. “How was last night?”

“Fine.” Tommy replied, beginning to eat his beef. He didn’t raise his head to look at either of his brothers or his father.

“Wilbur?” Phil turned to the brunette, who had just started to eat the small potatoes scattered across his plate.

“It was alright.”

Technoblade only hummed, already half way done with his potatoes. His red eyes never moved to meet his family.

The energy in the room made Philza extremely uncomfortable, and when he sat down besides Techno, he watched them all eat silently, which they never did. They would always talk, share stories and adventures and listen to Tommy’s shenanigans. This wasn’t what he was familiar with, this wasn’t something he enjoyed. Even if the silence was something that could soothe him on a cold day after working, this didn’t feel right. His sons were going through something, and he didn’t know what.

“Boys,” He began with a sigh as he put away his utensils to stare at his three sons. They all turned to him, Wilbur and Tommy doing the same as he did to be fully attentive. Techno kept his fork with him, continuing to eat a few potatoes. “I’m not one to make assumptions, and correct me if I’m wrong here. But, has something happened between y’all?”

“Wilbur’s a bitch.”

“You’re a cunt, Tommy!”

“They’re annoying.”

The three instantly started to shoot glares between each other.

Phil knew exactly when his sons would fight harmlessly, this wasn’t the case. He could feel the hatred between the three. He saw how Techno gripped his fork, how Wilbur frowned intensely and how Tommy gritted his teeth. They weren’t playing, they were genuinely mad at each other.

“Lads, let’s not fight, alright?”

“Tell that to Tommy! He’s been such a prick!”

“Oh yeah, like _I’m_ the bitch! Don’t act like you aren’t a bitch either, Wilbur!” Tommy got out of his chair, pushing it away roughly due to his movements. With his action, Techno did the same, frowning at his younger brother. Phil flinched. “Dont fuckin’ start with me, asshole!”

“Quit acting like a child.” Techno growled lowly.

“Boys, please.” Philza got up as well, holding his hands out to try and calm them down. It did nothing as Wilbur also got up from his chair, hitting the table with his hands.

“You’re both driving me insane!”

“Fuckin’ leave them!” Tommy yelled, only to hear Technoblade slam his fist on the table.

“Don’t talk to him like that, Tommy.” His voice started to rise, a low drone heard from his chest.

“So now you’re protecting him? You sure as hell acted like a dick yesterday!”

“You’re not any better!” Wilbur exclaimed, throwing his arms in the air as he did so.

Philza just stood there, watching his sons screaming back and forth at each other. The sight hurt him, so much more than he would’ve thought. He could only listen to them insulting each other, and his wings behind him started to droop slowly. A sudden panic started to rise in his chest, and his breathing became uneven as he listened and watched the fight.

“You both are teamin’ against me!” Tommy shouted, clenching his fist as his face became red from the anger he felt.

“We aren’t teaming against you, we’re trying to make you see that you are wrong!”

“Will you both stop screaming?” Techno straightened himself, trying his best to remain calm. Although deep down, he was furious, so angry at the fact he was fighting with his brothers. This wasn’t them. However, the anger was talking for them.

“Go fuck yourself, _Technoblade!_ ”

Philza couldn’t breathe normally anymore. He could hear his own heartbeat, could feel shivers all around his body and felt as though he was both cold and hot at the same time. He didn’t know what was happening. Why was he so stressed all of a sudden? This wasn’t the first time his sons were fighting. So why was he so anxious?

He knew he had a few issues with anxiety before, but with the many years he spent on taking care of himself, he could’ve sworn he got better at controlling this stress.

By this point, he was hyperventilating, no longer able to listen or comprehend what his kids were screaming at each other. His body moved on its own, and he sprinted for the front door, tears now streaming down his face. Once outside, his wings stretched out before lunging him in the air.

The cold air hit his face, but it didn’t matter. All he wanted was for the ache in his heart to dim, to stop. He barely heard his sons shout at him as he flew faster, flapped his wings harder to get away.

The night was cold, and so was he.

…

Philza wasn’t sure how long it had been since he fled the house. It didn’t matter too much. He still couldn’t breathe, hyperventilating as he sat against a tree. His wings curled around him, keeping him sheltered from the cold breeze. Tears continued to stream down his face, and he kept a fist against his chest to hopefully dim the intense pain. For a moment, he felt as though he would die from the agony, believing he wouldn’t be able to handle it for long.

His sons came to mind, and he held back a sob. He left them, only because he couldn’t handle conflict and heated arguments. The thought of them fighting caused him to feel guilt, for instead of being there for them, he ran away.

The hybrid took a deep breath, wiping away at his face as he slowly started to not shake as much. He held his hand out in front of his face, seeing his fingers tremble as he tried to breathe normally.

So he could run his fingers through his hair, he took off his hat, putting it aside. Although, before he could do anything, his bucket hat flew away in the wind, which caused him to sigh. Slowly, he got up, quickly dusting himself as he made his way over to where his hat must’ve landed.

Upon walking out of his hiding spot, he saw his hat flew by the feet of three people, and when he raised his head to look at them, his tired eyes widened.

“Hey, dad.” Techno gently started, a sad smile on his face as they made eye contact.

Phil remained silent, seeing his two other sons standing by their brother’s side. This time, the tension wasn’t there.

“Dad, we’re…” Tommy began, before looking down and rubbing his arm. “We’re really sorry. We didn’t mean to fight and shout so much.”

However, their father didn’t budge, only stood there and stared at his sons. In fact, his eyes were still glossy. In an instant, Tommy rushed forward, giving no time for the hybrid to move away before wrapping his arms around him.

When Tommy made the first move, both Wilbur and Techno, who just picked up his father’s hat walked over and joined the embrace.

“We’re sorry.” Wilbur murmured, tightening the hug around both Tommy and Phil. Techno did the same, giving his arms around both his brothers and his father.

This was what made Philza break, and tears streamed down his face once more. He reached to hug them all, quiet sobs escaping him as his wings stretched and curled around them all.

It was rare for the man to cry, although he had no chance in doing so. Philza was just known to be able to control his emotions. This particular night just happened to be too much, causing him to no longer be able to keep his emotions controlled.

They stayed like this, right hug which brought them warmth against the wind that was slowly rising and becoming stronger. Surely enough, they needed to go back home, so they parted and slowly made their way back.

Philza was no longer crying, instead, he had a tired smile on his face, tears long dried and wiped away. Though, he was still confused.  
What had happened between the three?

“Say, boys.” He started, and they all turned to him as they walked. “What caused y’all to be so angry at each other?”

“Oh, Wilbur took my kill.”

The father fell silent. “That’s it?”

“He pushed me into it!” Wilbur exclaimed, shooting a quick glare at the young blond, who only stuck out his tongue at him.

“I had to keep them alive.”

“No, you didn’t!”

They started to bicker, only, this was no longer fueled with anger and hatred. Philza recognized the way they shoved each other, how they would laugh and smile when the other would say something ridiculous.

He got his sons back, and that was all that mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOP THIS TOOK KONGER THAN EXPECTED TO POST!  
> so sorry for the wait, I actually had a lot of shit coming up! bUT GUESS WHO’S BACK??  
> just a quick heads up; as you all know, I am the author of The Hardcore Protector! and i’ve came up with a system of sorts! i decided i will post two drabbles, and then updated the Maleficent AU! it’ll make it easier and more fun for me! so up next is another chapter for The Hardcore Protector!!
> 
> requested by GalReadzz!!
> 
> title inspired by [If Everyone Cared from Nickelback!](%E2%80%9C)
> 
> big sorry for the wait and I hope you enjoy!! ♡
> 
> join our [discord](https://discord.gg/kYh5hBR3V5)!


	12. these wounds won’t seem to heal (this pain is just too real) pt2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You’ve been out for a whole day, dude. We got worried.”
> 
> “Technoblade never dies.” Dream added after putting away the glass, a tired smile on his face. He could only grin more when his friend rolled his eyes.
> 
> “You’re not even Techno.”
> 
> “I can if I believe hard enough.”
> 
> or, Dream is fine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no TWs  
> DreamTeam fluff

The pounding of his head was becoming annoying, as Dream only wished to rest up. He groaned, furrowing his brows in an attempt to ease the headache, only to cause it to get worse. He shifted slightly, and found himself in the softness of bedsheets.

“Wh - “ He trailed off, opening his eyes and founding his mask wasn’t on. His head just barely managed to move to the side to see he was in a bedroom, one he didn’t recognize.

Until he heard the snoring.

By the side of the bed, Sapnap was sitting in a chair, leaning against it with his arms crossed over his chest. A gentle snore was heard from his chest, which moved slowly in rhythm of his breathing. The sight brought a smile to Dream’s face, and he shifted slightly to sit up.

The movements caused his chest to feel tight, and he held back a groan at the pain. Considering the fact he wasn’t that silent, Sapnap fluttered his eyes open, only for them to widen upon spotting the green clothed man.

“Dream!” Sapnap leaned over, taking hold of his friend’s shoulder once he was sitting upright. “How are you feeling?”

“Tired.” The green eyed man could only reply, before clearing his throat with a wince.

Without a word, the pyromaniac reached over and took the glass of water, which rested on the nightstand, handing it over to his best friend. He watched as Dream just gulped down the whole thing in nearly a single go.

“You’ve been out for a whole day, dude. We got worried.”

“Technoblade never dies.” Dream added after putting away the glass, a tired smile on his face. He could only grin more when his friend rolled his eyes.

“You’re not even Techno.”

“I can if I believe hard enough.”

“Whatever you say, Dream.” Sapnap snickered, gently pushing his fist against the man’s arm.

The two of them turned towards the door upon hearing a few knocks, and smiles formed on their lips when they saw the familiar brown hit and glasses peek through. George’s eyes widened and he entered, walking over to sit next to Dream.

“Dream, you’re awake!”

“Hey, George.”

“How are you?”

“He’s fine.” Sapnap joined in, leaning back into his chair and crossing his arms over his chest. Considering the fact his friend was both awake and well, there was no need to worry anymore.

“Do you remember what happened?” The colorblind man tilted his head at his friend, who looked rather nonchalant when he recalled the events.

“Got hit by a stupid vindicator without even noticing. Got poisoned. Although, I guess it wore off.” Dream spotted his mask on the nightstand and subconsciously grabbed it, putting it on his face while replacing the strap around his head.

“It did. We prepared potions, just in case.”

“I’ll be fine. We can use these if something else happens.” The masked man smiled at George, who, even if he couldn’t see the grin, shared the same beam.

“Yeah, with how reckless you are, it’s a good thing we got them ready.”

“Oh, fuck off, Pandas.” His friend laughed at that, quickly getting out of his chair to avoid Dream throwing a fist at his face.

They all headed in the living, where Dream took the time to look around, before glancing outside the window. The house had been set in a clearing, allowing them to see everything around and giving them the chance to find more resources and animals.

“This is a good spot.”

“We figured neither a cave or a mountain would do, and since we had to carry you, we didn’t really have a choice but to settle down here.” George replied, quickly checking to see if the food had been cooking in the furnace. Upon opening it, the smell of freshly cooked mutton filled their noses, causing Sapnap’s stomach to growl lowly.

“Are you saying I was a burden?” Dream grinned, causing George to turn around with a horrified stare.

“Wh- Dream! That’s not what I said!”

“But you thought about it.” Sapnap smirked, before his smile fell when the colorblind man closed the furnace and rushed at him.

With a laugh, Sapnap sprinted outside, followed by George screaming whatever cuss word and insult he could come up with. Dream only rolled his eyes, shaking his head before heading outside with a cackle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> second part of another drabble i did a while ago!
> 
> big sorry for being so late, college started and posting may be slower than usual- but i'm still here! ^^
> 
> this had been requested by MilesHumphrise!
> 
> title inspired by [Immortal from Evanescence!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cu7QvOQKcKk)
> 
> hope you enjoyed! ♡
> 
> join our [discord](https://discord.gg/kYh5hBR3V5)!


	13. cursing my name (wishing i stayed)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Philza was no more.
> 
> or, the kids are grieving, and even in death, Philza is there for them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TWs  
> SBI angst  
> dead Philza  
> blood and injuries  
> a few descriptions of death  
> grieving  
> crying  
> fluff

Weeks passed slowly, far too slowly for them. Time was completely shaken, causing them to lose track and no longer know what day they were. Not that they cared. They didn’t have the hearts to give much thought to the passing time.

The house was quiet. A silence they dreaded so much. Even Tommy was quiet. Wilbur never played his guitar. Techno never said how big of nerds they were. And Philza.

Philza was no more.

Philza wasn’t just quiet. He wasn’t _there_. Not anymore.

Technoblade still believed he hadn’t been fast enough. Wilbur still believed he hadn’t tried enough. Tommy still believed he hadn’t been strong enough. They all believed they hadn’t been enough that day.

It was no longer the same. Everything felt so empty without the winged man.

Even if they all talked it through, tried to fight the nightmares, the images of their father collapsing, laying in his own blood never left their minds. It happened far too quickly, much quicker than how time was passing now. Perhaps it was the grieving causing that.

If it had not been for those men, Philza would’ve been alive. If it hadn’t been for their greedy desires, he would still be making tea. If it hadn’t been for their selfish needs, he would’ve still braided Techno’s hair. It if hadn’t been for those vile hunters, he would’ve still listened to Wilbur’s music. If it hadn’t been for their aggressiveness, he would’ve still taken part in Tommy's shenanigans. If it hadn’t been for them, Philza would’ve still been preening his wings, would’ve still been telling his tales, would’ve still been tucking them to bed.

Philza would’ve still been _Philza_.

Now he was gone, for good, and it killed each of his sons from within. Their hearts ached consistently and their minds were filled with such grief, they could barely work normally anymore.

The morning was quiet, just as it always was since Phil had passed on. It was the same routine; Techno prepared breakfast, they would eat, before doing their own things until the night arrived.

That is, until Wilbur cleared his throat at the table, causing both of his brothers to turn to him with tired eyes. The breakfast barely looked appetizing, but it didn’t matter. They couldn’t care less.

“I,” The musician started, before he turned to one of the frames resting onto a table, which was placed on a corner of the living room. Phil was smiling brightly on that picture, along with the three sons he decided to adopt. He was taller than them back then, considering the fact they were kids. Good memories, at last. “I think we should make a new family photo.”

“For what? Phil’s not even here.” Tommy mumbled, turning to move around his eggs with his fork. He rested his head on host fist, empty eyes watching as the scrambled eggs were played with.

Techno eyed Wilbur, who continued to stare at the picture. He was aware of the fact his younger siblings had a hard time to accept the fact that their father was gone. He was also having trouble, he couldn’t hide it. When he looked more intensively, he could see the pain in Wilbur’s eyes. It was the same with Tommy, and he knew far too well his own eyes held as much hurt. Finally, he sighed, putting down his utensils.

“Dad would want a new picture.” Techno spoke softly, causing both Wilbur and Tommy to turn to him. “I’m sure he would’ve appreciated the new decorations, too. You both know how he always loved to take family photos.”

At that, Tommy couldn’t help but smile, along with Wilbur, who crossed his arms over his chest and closed his eyes, almost letting himself fall into his thoughts and remember the good old times.

“I guess that would be nice.” Tommy added, putting down his fork and raising his head to the remaining hybrid. “Where should we take it?”

“I say outside, under the sunset.”

“It’s literally morning, Wil.”

“We can wait, that’s fine.” Techno smiled, taking his fork and taking a piece of his potatoes. At that, the two brothers resumed their eating, before doing their usual chores while waiting for the sun to set.

For once, time flew by faster, and before they knew it, the sun was already setting. It didn’t take long to take the camera, as they only needed to prop it up and wait for the flash. They placed themselves under the sunset, smiled, and parted once the flash appeared. In a few seconds , a piece of paper was rolled out of the small machine, and once the photo was developed, the three brothers could be seen within it.

Techno took it and gently blew on it, before flapping it slightly to help it set. Surely enough, the photo appeared, and when the pigling took a look, his eyes widened in surprise. Tommy and Wilbur glanced at him, sharing looks before walking to him.

“Somethin’ the matter, big man?” Tommy tried to look at the pic, only for Wilbur to walk over and take a peek as well. “Wil!”

“Dad is here.”

Tommy and Wilbur’s eyes widened, and the blond’s jaw dropped.

“Wh - “ Wilbur stuttered, before shaking his head and trying to look at the picture. “But, Dad is - “

“Right here.” Techno said mindlessly, eyes locked on the photo he held firmly. If Wilbur and Tommy didn’t know their brother that well, they wouldn’t have seen how the hybrid’s arms shivered. “Dad is right here.”

“Let me see.” The younger sibling scooted closer, trying to get as close as possible by leaning into the picture. When his eyes made eye contact with the paper, they widened in shock and he held in a breath.

Seeing as his two brothers were now staying at the photo with clear surprise in their eyes, he groaned before standing on the piglin’s other side and glancing over, before he covered his mouth with a hand.

They were there, in the picture. Techno in the middle, with his brothers on each side. The beautiful sunset was behind them. Only, just to their backs, two wings were seen around them, fully flexed to full length and slightly dueling into Wilbur and Tommy, keeping the three together. The feathers were transparent like, white outlines around the wings and glimmering under the sunset.

Philza couldn’t be seen, but he was there. He had always been there.

Techno smiled warmly, wrapping both of his arms around his siblings’ necks and pulling them close, holding out the photo in front of them. A few sniffles were heard from Tommy, and he looked away as he wiped at his face, causing both of his brothers to smile even more. Wilbur already had tears streaming down his face, and Techno had a few pricking in his eyes.

Their father was here, still. That was all that mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hOW WE FEELIN BITCHES??
> 
> i've decided to not only post two drabbles before posting a Hardcore Protector chapter, but the two drabbles will consist of a request, and an own idea of mine! so yEAH NOW I’M ON FIRE-
> 
> title inspired by [My Tears Ricochet from Taylor Swift!](%E2%80%9C)
> 
> seriously hope you’re enjoying this, and hOLY SHIT I DID NOT THINK THIS WOULD GET SO MUCH ATTENTION- 10000 hits, that’s amazing! i’m very happy that you all enjoy these so much, and i’m having just as much fun as you are! ♡
> 
> join our [discord](https://discord.gg/kYh5hBR3V5)!


	14. A/N

hey gang!

big sorry to have not posted in a while!

lately I found my motivation and interest in the DreamSMP/MCYT becoming lower, so I’ll be taking a break until I can start my works again!

I’m not leaving, just putting my stuff on hold until I can come back with good content I’m actually proud of! (“The Hardcore Protector” is on hold as well!)

love y’all, don’t forget to hydrate! <3333


End file.
